Elvin
by Bakura's Elven Warrior
Summary: When she came to Hogwarts she didn't have anywhere to go during breaks, so Hogwarts became her home. This is the story of her, her friends, and their discoveries. LEJP, SBOC, RLOC
1. The New Professor

Hey everybody! This is obviously a new story. I know I haven't finished my old one, but I'm kind of stuck and nobody is reading it. Of course, not many people will probably read this one either . . . Oh well; I really hope this story will be better. My plans for this story go on far and there are characters that are the same names from The Confused and the Accused in this story, so if you've read that, Dasani and Allison are in this story, along with new characters. You have to remember that they are different people, though the same. It will make sense as you read my upcoming chapters.  
  
************************************  
  
Dasani Bradford was sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express as it made the journey to platform 9 3/4 to pick up the students. She had always stayed at Hogwarts for any holidays since she arrived there in her First Year, and this upcoming year she and her friends would be in their Fifth Year. Before she came to Hogwarts she lived with a family of muggles who treated her more as a maid than anything else. Then the day came when she got her letter and came to Hogwarts which she considered her home now. There was always something in the back of her brain though; something telling her that there was more out there. And she often felt that she was being followed or watched, not as in stalked, but protected and watched over.  
  
Since she was already at Hogwarts, she didn't have to ride the Express, but she always did, to meet her friends. She smiled as she thought about them. There was her best friend Lily Evans, who had a redheaded temper, but could be shy with strangers, and Allison who had a HUGE crush on Remus Lupin, who was a werewolf. He didn't think that she and Lily knew, but they had found out before Sirius and James had. Dasani grinned inwardly at the thought of the two boys. Sirius Black could be described as a troublemaker, but, from experience, Dasani knew there were actual serious and compassionate sides to him, and he knew when to be funny and when to stop. Well, most of the time, Dasani decided. Then there was James Potter, he was just as terribly popular and handsome as his best friend Sirius, and everyone knew he had a thing for Lily and that she fancied him also, they were just to dense to admit it.  
  
Dasani tilted her head, thinking, 'Well I guess we're all terribly popular, and Me, Lily and Allison aren't exactly the Lock Ness Monster either.'  
  
Then there was the other side of their group, with Anthony Valentino, Jade Mura, Crystal Makino, Henry Wong, and Rone Yokkaichi. Dasani had known Anthony before Hogwarts; he had been one of her friends from public school, so he was like a brother to her.  
  
'Sirius can't get that into his thick skull though,' Dasani mused, recalling all the times that Sirius had become overly jealous of Anthony.  
  
Jade had a strange nature and was very hyperactive, which bothered her best friend Crystal to no end. Jade also looked like Dasani and vice versa, to the extent that they could pass as sisters. Crystal was the spaz in the group, it took very little to set her off, and her favorite thing to do was to kick one of the boys, Dasani, or Jade in the shin, or slap them. Henry was the more laid back of the group, though very brave he was easy going. Then there was Rone, who was Severus Snape's half brother. Snape hated Rone because Snape's father left his mother for Rone's mother when he learned that she was pregnant. Rone hated Snape because his father was abusive and his mother didn't care, so he was sent to live with his mother's first husband and his wife, the Yokkaichi's. Ruri and Sakura Yokkaichi lived in Japan and were wizards also, so it was convenient. Also, Rone was sent to live with them at the age of 5, so they were his parents now, and they loved him like a son.  
  
Dasani grinned at the thought of a smaller Rone at five going to Japan.  
  
Just then the train stopped. Dasani decided to wait in her compartment so it would be guaranteed to be theirs and so that she wouldn't have to see Petunia, Lily's snobby older sister. Soon enough there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a petite redhead.  
  
"Hey Lily." Dasani said, "I see you haven't gotten any taller."  
  
Lily scoffed at her friend and said, "No, but Sirius sure has! Wait till you see him he's-"  
  
"Talking about me are you?" Sirius said appearing behind Lily with James and Remus behind him.  
  
Lily sat down and said, "Just complaining as usual."  
  
"Yes about Lily's height deficiency." Dasani replied grinning.  
  
"Ah," Sirius said, "The ever present triumph that the only people shorter than Lily are the first years and Professor Flitwick."  
  
Lily glared at Sirius and stuck her tongue out at him  
  
"So, Sirius, Lily tells me you've been getting taller," Dasani said; Sirius nodded, "Well all the teachers say I have too."  
  
Sirius smirked; knowing that there was going to be a comparison of heights, "Yeah. So?"  
  
"So, wanna compare?" Dasani asked standing up.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped as her best friend stood up inches taller than she had last school year. The boys also looked rather surprised. Lily was surprised because at Five feet nine inches at fifteen none of their friends had though Dasani was going to get any taller. 'Boy were we wrong!' Lily thought wryly.  
  
"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to stare?" Dasani asked grinning.  
  
"Yes, but bloody hell Dasani! You're like six feet tall!" Sirius said stating what they were all thinking more or less.  
  
"Well Mr. Black how tall are you?" Dasani asked.  
  
"I'm six-foot three inches." Sirius said, "How tall are you Mrs. Black?"  
  
"You wish." Dasani said, "Six-foot one inch."  
  
"Hey! That's how tall I am!" James complained, "No fair! I was supposed to finally be taller than you!"  
  
"Sorry James." Dasani said.  
  
"So are you going to sit down and let us in?" A masculine voice asked from behind them.  
  
The three boys sat down; Sirius next to Dasani, James next to Lily and Remus on the other seat. In the doorway stood Anthony, Allison, Jade, Crystal, Henry, and Rone. They all came in and sat down. Anthony was on the other side of Dasani, Allison next to Remus, Henry by Crystal, and Jade next to Rone.  
  
"So what was all the excitement about?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Dasani is over six feet tall," Lily said sullenly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone that just came in exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me." Lily said.  
  
"Now I'll never catch up!" Anthony said frowning.  
  
Dasani just grinned.  
  
******  
  
Later at the feast the friends were separated into their houses. In Gyffindor were Lily, Dasani, Sirius, James, Remus, Henry, and Allison. Crystal and Anthony were in Ravenclaw, and Jade and Rone were in Slytherin. They all noticed that there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The teacher in question was a lean man with dark brown hair.  
  
"Oi Dasani." Sirius said to the tall girl on his left.  
  
"Hmmm?" Dasani said, as Sirius brought her back to reality. She smiled when she saw it was him.  
  
"Have you met the new teacher?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You mean the DADA one? Yes, he's pretty nice." Dasani said, "His name is Professor Radclife."  
  
"Was he in Slytherin?" James asked.  
  
"I don't think so, he doesn't seem like it, and he can be trusted." Dasani said thoughtfully.  
  
Sirius smiled at this statement. Dasani was always a good judge of character; it was one of the many good points about her in Sirius's eyes. Of course the only bad point in his eyes was that she wasn't his. He was constantly mad at Amos Diggory, a Seventh year who was always asking Dasani out. Not that she ever said yes.  
  
"Dasani- I . . ." Sirius started.  
  
Just then the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now everyone, I have a few announcements to make."  
  
Dasani put a finger to his lips and said, "Tell me later Siri."  
  
******  
  
That night when Sirius got into the dorm he immediately went over to his bed, fell on it and screamed onto the pillow.  
  
"Oi! Padfoot, what's wrong?" James asked from where he was sitting on his bed.  
  
Sirius sat up and said, "I was about to tell her James, but then Dumbledore started talking and she said 'Tell me later Siri'."  
  
"So tell her later," James said, "It should be easy to tell someone how you feel."  
  
Sirius snorted and said, "This from Mr. I'm crazy about Lily but I don't know it?  
  
"I am NOT crazy about Lily!" James exclaimed. "I just think she's nice, and pretty, and smart, and talented, and . . . .OH MY GOD! I AM CRAZY ABOUT HER!"  
  
Sirius shook his head and went to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Over the next few weeks classes were normal, potions classes were boring, and Malfoy and Snape were pains in the arse. Business as usual.  
  
******  
  
Lily and Dasani were on their way to DADA and Lily, was, once again, rambling on about James. Dasani was nodding, but she was also thinking about a certain marauder of her own.  
  
When they got in the class they found the Marauders there, which in itself was surprising, since they were usually pulling some sort of prank and were late. They did all their pranks during the day, while others worked in the dark of the night. However, what was more unusual was that Professor Radclife was not there.  
  
Dasani sat at her desk that she shared with Sirius and asked the black haired boy, "Where's the professor?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and said, "I dunno. We just got here a few minutes before you two did." He nodded towards James, Remus and Peter.  
  
Dasani scowled at Peter, who looked away hurriedly. Sirius knew that she was a good judge of character and yet he did not listen when she and Lily told him that Peter was untrustworthy.  
  
After all the students in the class came in, (it was Gryffindor/Slytherin) and the bell rang, the Professor finally came in with a stack of books and papers.  
  
"Sorry I am late." Radclife said, "I was gathering my information. During the next few weeks, we will be studying Elves."  
  
This announcement caused a murmur through the class and one of the muggle-borns asked, "The Keebler Elves, or Santa's Elves?"  
  
The professor frowned at this and said, "Neither. Contrary to muggles' popular belief elves are neither short, or old-looking, or all males. No, the elves we will be studying, the only real elves, look nothing like muggle paraphernalia."  
  
Radclife held up a sketch of an elf, "Elves," he said, "are tall and lean. The only facial hair that elves have is eyebrows. Most males are from six to seven and a half feet tall. The females are from five and a half, to six feet tall, however there are exceptions. Also elves do not stop growing early, like humans do. Elves keep growing until closer to 20 years of age. It is true that most elves have light hair, but some have brown and black. One of the interesting things about elves, besides the fact that they are immortal, is that they are born with the ability to understand most human languages and some animal ones. All elves have their own magic, but some half elves are wizards and witches. These are the most powerful because they have elf-magic and regular magic. All elves have a sense of evil and trustworthiness, some to great extents. Any questions so far?"  
  
Lily raised her hand and asked, "Do half elves look like elves?"  
  
"Good question Ms. Evans!" Radclife said, "Yes, half elves look like elves. They have pointed ears and elf-magic, and enhanced vision and hearing. Almost all descendants of elves look like elves, but only the first few generations have elvish qualities. Can anyone tell me what elves are famous for making?"  
  
Lily stopped paying attention at this point. She turned to the chapter on elves in her book. She started reading and raised her hand. When the professor called on her she asked, "In the book it says that all elves have a mark. What does it mean by that?"  
  
Dasani looked towards the teacher, wondering.  
  
"It means exactly that, but as to the symbol, we do not know." Radclife replied.  
  
The class was soon over and their homework was to either write a 10 roll report on elves or draw two pictures of elves.  
  
******later in the common room*  
  
"Can you believe it? I can't draw!" James complained.  
  
"Hey Sani, will you draw one for me?" Sirius asked the girl who was sketching away.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on Sani! You know I can't draw!" Sirius pleaded.  
  
"No, but you can write."  
  
"But I don't want to write a 10 roll report!" Sirius said pouting.  
  
"Poor baby." Dasani replied dryly.  
  
"Oh come on Sani, you can't resist a face like this can you?" Sirius said making his puppy dog face.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Dasani announced and she put her cat, Orion on the floor.  
  
"Yes, that's mature." Orion said licking his paws.  
  
Sirius ignored him and said, "Dasani! What's wrong?"  
  
Dasani in turn ignored him and walked out of the portrait hole. Sirius looked at James, who shrugged, and followed her. He caught up with her in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Dasani, I have to tell you something." Sirius said walking over to her and turning her towards him. He saw that her face had traces of tears on it.  
  
Dasani looked at him, looked into him through his deep brown eyes, and knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Dasani, I like you." Sirius said.  
  
"How can you know?" Dasani said turning away, "You know nothing about me."  
  
"Dasani I . . ." Sirius began, but he was cut off when Dasani said, "Go Sirius."  
  
Sirius sighed and turned to go, but heard her murmur, "Even I know nothing about me."  
  
Sirius came back over and he said, "I know all I need to know. I need you. You make me smile, and I would give anything for you."  
  
Dasani turned around and said, "I know there's more to me and I know that I know what it is, but I can't figure it out. I know I'm different."  
  
"Sani, you aren't different, you are the same, just not here." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, all my life I've been the smart one, or the tall one; always different. I thought that here it would be different, but I'm still the smart one, or the tall one, or the talented one, or the popular one." Dasani said sadly.  
  
"That's the way you are, you aren't meant to be the same as everyone. You are meant to be different, to stand out, to show everyone that being the same is overrated." Sirius said. He put a palm to her cheek and she leaned on him.  
  
"Why do you always have to make so much sense when I'm wrong?" Dasani asked smiling.  
  
"It's a gift." Sirius replied.  
  
The two stood looking out over the forest, Sirius with his arms around Dasani's waist.  
  
(A/N: hehe, sorry about the fluff It really needed to be there for Dasani's feelings to be expressed)  
  
On the way back to the common room Sirius asked, "So does this mean I'm not single anymore?"  
  
Dasani looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "You were never single since you've known me, you just never knew it."  
  
When they got back in the common room, they found James, Lily, Remus, Allison, and Henry waiting for them.  
  
"So," James asked, "What happened?"  
  
Sirius just shrugged until he got an evil idea and kissed Dasani passionately on the lips.  
  
Remus, who was drinking some pumpkin juice, spit it all out onto James, who wasn't too thrilled. Lily grinned, a habit that she was picking up from Dasani.  
  
After a few minutes, Remus said, "Alright Sirius, you've proven your point, and while I'm happy for you watching you and Dasani make out borders on disgusting."  
  
"Here Here." Henry said.  
  
The two broke apart and the friend all went to bed. Separately of course.  
  
******Girls Dorm******  
  
"So Dasani, you and Sirius finally got together," Lily said.  
  
"That's more than we can say Ms. I wish to be Potter." Allison said.  
  
"While you have a point Ally, you really don't have much room to talk." Dasani said.  
  
"At least I'll admit I like him." Allison said.  
  
"To us, but not to anyone else." Dasani replied.  
  
"Is anybody else hot?" Lily said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"No." Dasani said.  
  
"Of course not, you are always wearing long sleeves," Lily said jokingly, "I don't think I've ever seen you without sleeves. Do you have some strange tattoo you don't want us to see or something?"  
  
Dasani rolled over and said, "G'night."  
  
******Boys Dorm******  
  
"Sirius, you finally got together with Dasani! James I believe you owe me 5 galleons." Remus said triumphantly.  
  
James reluctantly handed over the money while Sirius said, "Our bet is still on right Moony?"  
  
"Yes." Remus replied.  
  
"HEY!" James said when he realized that the bet was about him and Lily.  
  
********************************  
  
Yay!!!!!!!!! I finally finished! Well review to tell me what you think. There will be more plot in the next chapter. Once again, Sorry about the fluff. If you are reading this and do not review I will not know you are interested in it, so PLEASE review so I know if it's any good! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! AND IF MY CHARACTERS ARE BASED ONYOU YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW!! Also, please tell me how I could make it better and the characters too, if you think one is whacked please tell me also if you have any ideas they are welcome. Flames also if you wish.  
  
OH I almost forgot! I don't own any HP ideas and or plot, and or Characters. Not that I would want Peter. I would take Sirius though ^_________^ . And the Characters belong to their respective personage. 


	2. Strange, Yet Expected Discoveries

Okay, it's time for me to get off my lazy arse and write a new chapter. ^____________^ I GOT NEW REVIEWERS! I'm so HAPPY! Thanks so much if you reviewed and you aren't forced to read my story! (Not physically forced, but if you are in it and want to see if I do evil Things to you MWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Miracle Girls- NO FROSTED FLAKES! Though Lucky Charms will be in this story *smirk*  
  
Artemis1860- Thanks for reviewing and saying my story was funny *blush* I do try. . .Well, sometimes. . .I think you should go ahead and write it, just let me know and I'll read whatever . . .JUST AS LONG AS KILLING SIRIUS ISN"T INVOLVED! He's to hot to die *grin*  
  
Shaye- Was it that obvious? 0___0 Good. That's what I was going for, but my dimwitted short friend whose personality Lily is borrowing didn't get it; I had to explain for like ten minutes. . . *ouch!*  
  
Game and Watch Forever- No I don't think you should be talking either.  
  
Not Your Average Loser- Uh . . .sure . . .I'll see what I can do . . .OH I KNOW! Hehe  
  
****  
  
Okay, today I would like to introduce Rowan. He'll be helping me from now on!  
  
Rowan- Hullo  
  
Go ahead Rowan.  
  
Rowan- Uh . . .Thael (that's her) says she doesn't own anything that is copyrighted, and all the other stuff doesn't really matter because no one can sue her and BLOODY HELL THAEL! Couldn't you just stick to 'I Don't Own Anything'?  
  
Uh . . .no  
  
Rowan-Why?  
  
Because then I wouldn't have annoyed you!  
  
Rowan-0_____________0  
  
Okay I have one more thing to say before I go to the story. HOT ELFY DUDES ROCK!  
  
***********************************************************  
The next day in DADA, the students learned about elf magic.  
  
"How can they do all this stuff?" Sirius asked amazed at what Professor Radclife was telling them.  
  
"What makes you say that, the making things grow or the healing, or the calling, or the no wands part?" Dasani asked.  
  
"All of it!" Sirius said.  
  
"It doesn't seem too hard to me." Dasani replied.  
  
Sirius gaped at her, "You think you could do that?"  
  
"I dunno, if II tried maybe, but then I'm different." Dasani replied looking through her book. "Hey Sirius did you ever finish that report?"  
  
"Uh . . .no." Sirius replied looking at Dasani innocently.  
  
"Sirius!" Dasani said, "How could you NOT finish! That was the easiest assignment we've had in a long time!"  
  
"I did the assignment. I drew a picture." Sirius replied sitting up straight.  
  
Dasani started laughing at this and said, "Sirius you cannot draw."  
  
"Well let's see yours then!" Sirius replied getting annoyed with his girlfriend, though he grinned inwardly at this thought.  
  
"Fine." Dasani said. She took out two pieces of parchment and handed them to Sirius.  
  
He opened them and his mouth dropped. "Bloody hell Dasani! How did you do these!" He said a little too loudly, for the professor came over.  
  
"Mr. Black, what has caused you to react like this?" Radclife asked.  
  
"These Professor." Sirius said, as he handed him the drawings.  
  
Radclife frowned, thinking they were some sort of porn drawing, but then his mouth dropped when he unrolled them. "Who drew these?" he inquired.  
  
Dasani slid down in her seat, but Sirius piped in, "Dasani did professor."  
  
"Ms. Bradford, these are magnificent! Where have you seen elves?" Radclife asked astounded.  
"Never." Dasani said frowning.  
  
"Excuse me?" Radclife asked.  
  
"I've never seen elves." Dasani said, a little louder.  
  
"Then how could you draw these? One of these reminds me of an elf I once met, not the child, but the woman. She was tall, like you and she was always grinning or smirking. Her name was Faye." The professor said, but now he sounded as if he was talking to himself, remembering this tall elfin woman.  
  
Dasani was looking wide eyed at the professor, who soon snapped out of wherever he had been and said, "No matter. 50 points to Gryffindor for each drawing."  
  
The Gryffindors all cheered at this, though the Slytherins weren't too happy. Malfoy's group, consisting of him, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Narcissa, and a girl named Rebeka Jorden, who had puffy red-orange hair that was no competition to Lily's flaming red hair, were openly sneering at the group of Gryffindors.  
  
After class they all headed to the Gryffindor common room, since it was the last class before Christmas Break.  
  
"So, Who's staying here for the Holidays?" Henry asked.  
  
"Me, as usual." Dasani said. She didn't sit down, instead she leaned against the chair which Sirius had chosen to sit in and started to bounce and fidget.  
  
"I am, my parents are going on a second honeymoon in the manor, and that's one event I wouldn't care to miss." Sirius replied.  
  
"Ditto, I'm here also. I think your mum gave my mum the idea." James said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm staying, cause Petunia just got a new boyfriend. His name's Vernon and he's a ball or lard." Lily said grimacing.  
  
"Vernon?" Dasani said laughing.  
  
"I'm here also." Remus said.  
  
"I'm have to go home, my little sister is having a big birthday party." Henry said sighing.  
  
"I thought your sister's birthday was in June." Lily said confused.  
  
"It is." Henry replied.  
"I'm going home. My parents want me to." Allison said shrugging.  
  
"And I know Jade, Crystal, and Rone are going home, but I think Anthony is staying here." Dasani said.  
  
Finally Lily had enough of the constant moving and said, "Dasani! Stop bouncing!"  
  
"Sorry Lils, I'm just restless I guess." Dasani said trying to stop bouncing.  
  
"So what else is new?" Lily mumbled.  
  
"Hey, we could all go for a walk." Sirius said.  
  
"Sure, I'll come." Dasani said, "I just need my cloak."  
  
"Get mine too will you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Okay," Dasani bounded up the stairs two at a time and disappeared into the dorm. A second later they could hear a loud yell of, "BLOODY HELL!"  
  
This, typically, caused all of them to run up the stair and into the girls' dorm room.  
  
"What is it Dasani?" Sirius asked concerned.  
  
"There's two bloody more trunks by my bed!" Dasani shouted.  
  
"Uh . . .That's why you screamed?" Henry asked.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I'm going to do back down." Henry said, Remus and Allison followed.  
  
"Hey Dasani is that a note?" James asked pointing to a note on her bed that was resting on a long, thin box.  
  
Dasani went over and looked at the note. She saw; 'These are yours my Dasani. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you everything in this note, but if the Pledge holds strong, then you will know soon. Do not ever lose your necklace, it is the key to many things.'  
  
"What does it say?" Sirius asked. Dasani handed him the note and went to look in the trunks, before she could open it Sirius replied, "You could have just said it doesn't say anything."  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't say anything?" Dasani asked.  
  
Sirius looked once again at the note. To him it was in a language that he could not read.  
'????????????-?????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????-?????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????.'  
  
(A/N if that came out normal, sorry. I tried to have it in Symbol)  
  
James also looked at the note, "Sorry Dasani, it looks like Jibberish to me."  
  
Dasani turned to Lily, "Lily?" she said questioningly.  
  
Lily looked at it and she could make out words here or there, but most of it was jibberish. "I can't read it either Dasani."  
  
Dasani sighed and opened the trunk she was standing in front of. Inside were many arrows. She went to the next trunk and opened it also. In this one was clothes and a small box. The clothes looked like the ones in the pictures of elves that Professor Radclife had in his classroom. Inside the box was some jewelry and a twin to the necklace Dasani had always around her neck. The one Dasani had was a small ord of green on a gold chain. This one was the same, but instead of green it was a mysty clear color. Dasani handed it to Lily, for reasons unknown to all in the room, and it started glowing. Then suddenly it was around her neck.  
  
"You guys up for that walk now?" Dasani asked.  
  
The three other nodded.  
  
"Good, I'll meet you down there, under the tower." Dasani said.  
  
Her three friends nodded once more and left without a word. Dasani sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she went to the window. She looked down and saw her friends waiting for her, looking in all the wrong directions. She sighed once more, stepped onto the windowsill and walked off the ledge into the ever-darkening twilight. . .  
  
********************************  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Suspense! A cliffhanger! I'm so Evil I'm mad at myself, but don't worry, Dasani is a character that cannot die . . .yet . . .j/k  
  
Rowan- HEY I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!  
  
Sod off Rowan! Go see what Bakura wants!  
  
Bakura-*waving for Rowan to come over*  
  
Rowan- rolls eyes, but goes anyways What do you want Bakura?  
  
Bakura- I was wondering if . . ..  
  
Rowan- NO!  
  
Bakura- Why?  
  
Rowan- Because I'm thinking that YOU got the pervertedness that was left over from Malik giving up the life of a hentai  
  
Uh . . .sorry . . .I'll take them away now  
  
Toodles  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
LILY"S RUBBING OFF ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. The Harmless Walk in th Forbidden Forest...

Hehe, sorry about that last cliffie, but it seemed as good a place to end it as any.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. Assuming someone actually does before I upload this chapter. Just so you aren't confused, I'm writing this the a few hours after I uploaded chapter two. That doesn't mean that it'll get uploaded tomorrow . . .uh . . .today, since it's 12:27.  
  
*****************************  
  
Her three friends nodded once more and left without a word. Dasani sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she went to the window. She looked down and saw her friends waiting for her, looking in all the wrong directions. She sighed once more, stepped onto the windowsill and walked off the ledge into the ever-darkening twilight. . .  
  
Down below, the other three teens were looking around for their friend. Sirius was getting tired and looked up at the stars, thinking. When he looked back down something caught his eye in one of the windows of the tower.  
  
"Oi! What's that?" He said pointing to a lone figure standing on one of the windows.  
  
"That's just Dasani." Lily said absentmindedly.  
  
Then all at once the three saw the figure step from the ledge, and they yelled, "DASANI!"  
  
Dasani was falling down fast, but she never changed position, she was always standing up. As she came closer to the ground, she braced herself to hit the ground, but instead she grabbed onto one of the branches of a tall birch tree next to the school, and then she dropped harmlessly to the ground. Her friend rushed over.  
  
"Dasani are you crazy! You could have killed yourself!" Lily said. "Now at the least you'll have scraped up hands!"  
  
"Lily . . ." Dasani started.  
  
"No Dasani, Lily's right! What were you thinking?" James demanded.  
  
"Actually I think I was thinking, that this will be faster than the stairs." Dasani replied, "Anyways, even if I hadn't grabbed that branch I would have been fine."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I dunno, but look." Dasani said. She held out her hands for the three to see, and they stood dumbfounded, there was not even a scratch.  
  
"Anyone up for that walk now?" James asked. They nodded and, by silent voting, they walked towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Sirius looked at Dasani, who smiled at him. He grinned back, he knew Dasani knew what she was doing. When they got into the forest, it was considerably darker.  
  
Lily looked around and said, "Uh . . .maybe we should go back."  
  
"Lily, you should have said that a while ago, we're in considerably far now." Dasani replied.  
  
"Yeah, this is pretty far, I don't think I've ever been in this far," Sirius said.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a twig snap to their left.  
  
"Can we go now?" Lily asked.  
  
Dasani who had better vision and hearing that the other three, knew there were more than one somethings out there, said, "Yes run."  
  
The four friends ran to their right, having utterly no idea which way they were running. Sirius, who had grabbed Dasani's hand when they started running, was freaking out and pulling Dasani way ahead of the other two.  
  
"Sirius, this can't keep going for much longer, we have to find a place to hide." Dasani said.  
  
"How about there?" Sirius said pointing to a boulder with a wall of vines growing from it. In between the vines was just about enough room for the four of them.  
  
'That's great." Dasani said. They pushed back the vines and went in between, then started to watch for Lily and James.  
  
Those two, however were currently running far behind. Lily was really starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Why can't they chase after some other blockheads who are walking in the Forbidden Forest at night?"  
  
"Lils, I think there's only us." James replied.  
  
Lily was about to reply when a hand grabbed her and pulled both her and James behind some vines.  
  
Lily was about to scream when she saw it was only Dasani and Sirius.  
  
"Uh . . .Dasani are you guys attached to your hiding place?" James asked looking at the now wilting vines.  
  
"No why?" Dasani asked, "It just has to hide us."  
  
"Then we have a problem." James said.  
  
At this statement all of them looked at the vines, which had all wilted and turned brown, you could see out and most definitely in too.  
  
"Oh shit," Dasani said.  
  
"This is BEAST VINE! It withers at human touch!" Lily exclaimed, "How could you be so stupid!"  
  
"It's a talent." Dasani replied. She listened hard and heard their pursuers a little ways behind.  
  
"Dasani!"  
  
"But supposedly not my only talent." Dasani murmured. She put her hand to the vines and thought, 'Grow.'  
  
The vines immediately started to turn the green and became full. The tall girl's friend stared in amazement. Then their pursuers came to the spot.  
  
One said, in a guttural language, "They must be hiding behind those vines."  
  
Another, obviously the leader said, "Don't be a moron! That's the Human Hater vine! It shrivels at a humans touch. And the Lord of the Dark will not be pleased that we lost them! Keep Going!"  
  
They heard as the strange beasts footsteps died away.  
  
"Well, we're not going anywhere for a while, we might as well get comfortable, because we cannot go anywhere until daylight." Dasani said.  
  
"Dasani . . ."Lily started.  
  
"Yes?" Dasani asked, knowing that Lily was going to ask her about the plant thing.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Lily asked.  
  
"I willed it to grow." Dasani said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it was.  
"Ah . . ." Lily said.  
  
"So you're . . ." James started.  
  
"An elf?" Dasani replied, "All evidence points that way yes. Since I'm tall, I can understand languages, I can make things grow . . ."  
  
"Didn't you say we should get comfortable?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dasani said nothing, but leaned on Sirius's chest. Lily and James looked at eachother, then looked quickly away, blushing.  
  
Dasani grinned and poked Lily in the ribs. She laughed and fell over onto James, who was startled, but then put his arm around her.  
  
"Nice going Sani." Sirius whispered in her ear. Dasani grinned once again. The four of them soon fell asleep, Dasani laying her head on Sirius's chest, and Lily laying her head on James's chest. Dasani was the first to wake up (for the first time in her life). She quietly stood up and walked out of their hiding place. In the daylight the forest was not nearly as mysterious, nor as frightening. Dasani then heard a footstep from behind her and she whirled around and was face to face with . . .  
  
(A/N hehe I could be annoying and stop here . . . .*thinks of flamer she would receive from Miracle Girls* . . . . uh . . . .or not)  
  
The ever popular, ever beautiful, ever sexy . . .Sirius Black (hehe).  
  
"Whoa! Dasani! What were you gonna do? Kick me?" Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"Yes." Dasani replied.  
  
"Should we wake up Lily and James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not without taking a picture." Dasani replied grinning.  
  
"You have a camera? With you?" Sirius said.  
  
"No, but Lily always does." Dasani said grinning evilly. She went over to the side of the hiding place and picked up Lily's magical polaroid camera. (A/N *Grins evilly*)  
  
She quickly took the picture, but not before Sirius moved their hands into compromising positions, which made the whole situation- with Lily almost on top of James- even more hilarious for Dasani and Sirius. She waited until the picture came out, then replaced the camera, pocketed the picture, and yelled, "GOOD LORD LILY! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT ON TOP OF JAMES!"  
  
At this both Lily and James jumped and sat up to face them. Of course, since Lily was now in James's lap, that didn't help the situation, because of course both Dasani and Sirius were forced to fall on top of each other laughing. Then Lily and James were forced to fall on each other laughing at this. Though why I cannot see, since they were together.  
  
Finally Dasani stood up and said, "We should probably get back to the school, since the others are probably almost ready to go tell McGonagall."  
  
All the others agreed. Lily picked up her camera and looked at the number of shots left, "Dasani did you take a picture with my camera?" She asked.  
  
Dasani said, "Uh . . .no." She grabbed Sirius's hand and started running, pulling him behind her. When they were a ways away from their hiding place, they heard a scream of, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Sirius got the picture at this point and started running also, then stopped.  
  
"This is stupid," he said, "we should just fly. Accio Cleansweep7."  
  
His broom came flying to him and he climbed on, then helped Dasani on. She held his waist and they flew into a window on Gryffindor Tower. When they got into the common room they found all their friends asleep. Dasani shook Remus and Allison awake, while Sirius woke Henry.  
  
"Sirius! Dasani! Where's Lily and James?" Allison asked.  
  
"They're somewhere in the forest, don't worry James knows the way out, and if we had stayed Lily would have killed us." Sirius said.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked frowning, "What did you do?"  
  
"We just helped along the inevitable." Dasani said, and took out the picture. She showed it to their friends who looked at it shocked. "What?"  
  
Dasani looked at the picture and burst out laughing. In the picture now, James was grinning at the camera and holding a thumbs up.  
  
Just then they heard the portrait hole open and Lily along with the rest of their friends came in the common room. (A/N: Yes, even the ones from different houses)  
  
"Hey! Lily brought us with her, we don't have to leave for a few hours yet." Jade said.  
  
"Dasani Bradford. Give. Me. That. Picture. NOW!" Lily said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Uh . . .no?" Dasani said.  
  
"Then I'll just have to take it!" Lily exclaimed. She sprang to Dasani, who anticipated it and started running around the common room. She started hiding behind chairs and people. She was moving so fast that you couldn't see her until she stopped.  
  
"Dasani! I don't care if you are a bloody elf! Stop using elf magic!" Lily bellowed.  
  
"This." Dasani started, moving to a new place with each word, since Lily was still stalking her. "Is." "Not." "Elf." "Magic."  
  
"Then what the bloody hell is it?" Lily demanded, finally stopping.  
  
"I dunno, skill? Elf stealth? The same thing that allowed me to fall seven stories without a scratch?" Dasani said. She put the picture back into her robes.  
  
By this point all the people in th common room, (which was them) besides Sirius and James were standing staring at Dasani dumbfounded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rone asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Remus said.  
  
"Uh . . .am I missing something?" Anthony asked.  
  
"WHAT!" Crystal yelled, spazing.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOT ELFY DUDES!" Jade exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
Dasani grinned at this thought.  
  
"Dasani's an elf," Sirius said, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah right." Anthony said.  
  
Dasani sighed and said, "Do I have to jump down again?"  
  
Sirius shook his head no, and asked, "Does anyone have a plant?"  
  
Everyone looked at Sirius like he was off his rocker.  
  
"There's a vine outside the window." Lily suggested.  
  
Dasani nodded. She went over to the window and touched one of the leaves. The plant started to grow higher, until it went up the side of the window and around, making a sort of green frame.  
  
Dasani looked back at her friends who were looking at her in awe.  
  
"You're an elf Dasani?" Jade asked.  
  
"It seems so." Dasani replied. Then she went upstair and came back a few minutes later with the long box. She sat down next to Sirius and examined it. It was seeming ly made of wood, and she knew it was hollow, but there was no seam. Except for a small rounded keyhole.  
  
"Hey Dasani, it looks like your neck lace would fit in that hole." Remus said, ever the practical one.  
  
Dasani smiled at him and took off her necklace. She put it in the hole. There was a small green flash and the box sprang open. . .  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hehe . . .oops I did it again didn't I? Oh well, and in that last chapter, when you read green ord, it was supposed to be green orb. Just to make that clear. I would have waited to post this chapter, but my dimwitted short friend wanted to know what happened and frankly, I REALLY WANT TO POST THIS CHAPTER! SO next time, I'll wait a while and let you review. But I don't hear you complaining so . . . .  
  
Rowan- HEY WHAT"S IN THE BOX!?  
  
Hehe . . .You'll just have to wait and find out. . . .  
  
Shaye, I like cookies . . .^____________________^  
  
Rowan- DID YOU SAY COOKIES? 0___________0  
  
Well Review please . . .  
  
Aujo.  
  
HOT ELFY DUDES ROCK!!! 


	4. The Book of Wizards

Hullo dudes! This is obviously my fourth chapter ^_________^. Yay. Okay, Thank you to all my reviewers! It's really cool to go check my mail and find a review alert! In this chapter there will be a little bit more of my other characters that are going home for the holidays. Ex. Jade, Crystal, Henry, Rone, and Allison. Also, there will be more of Anthony in this chapter. ^_____^. He'll get his significant other soon. Hehe . . .  
  
Rowan- I don't like him !______________!  
  
That's just because he . . .no wait; what?  
  
Rowan- Uh . . .sorry I just felt like saying that. ^___________^  
  
Okay . . .ON TO THE CHAPTER!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
She went upstairs and came back a few minutes later with the long box. She sat down next to Sirius and examined it. It was seemingly made of wood, and she knew it was hollow, but there was no seam. Except for a small rounded keyhole.  
  
"Hey Dasani, it looks like your necklace would fit in that hole." Remus said, ever the practical one.  
  
Dasani smiled at him and took off her necklace. She put it in the hole. There was a small green flash and the box sprang open . . .  
  
. . .to reveal a longbow. Dasani looked surprised, and took it out, examining it. The bow was made of a pale wood that had been smoothed and carved. There was a sort of handle in the middle of the bow that was carved with a knot of some kind. The bowstring was taught, and looked as if it had always been so. The one noticeable thing about the strange longbow was the size. It was a huge bow. If you set it's tip on the ground it would easily be as tall as Lily.  
  
Also in the box was a gold protective cuff for the wrist of the bowman that would protect the user's major arteries. It was also engraved with the same knot, but had green gems in between the loops. Sirius picked it up and immediately dropped it.  
  
"What?" Dasani asked, concerned.  
  
"You act like it's smoldering." Jade said.  
  
"It IS!" Sirius answered.  
  
"That's bull Siri, it's not hot!" Dasani said as she picked it up and put it on her wrist. (A/N Um . . .I forgot which wrist it would go on. The left or right?)  
  
Sirius gaped at her, "I swear, that thing almost burned my hand off!"  
  
"Well, it's pretty- wait, I can't get it off!" Dasani exclaimed as she tugged on the cuff.  
  
"Here, let me help!" Anthony offered and pulled hard on Dasani's hand.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Dasani yelled, "The hell was that for?"  
  
"I was trying to get it off." Anthony said innocently.  
  
"More like trying to take my hand off! Blimey!" Dasani said rubbing her now red hand, cuff still attached.  
  
The group talked for a while on the elf subject, about what they should do. They hadn't decided anything, when Rone finally spoke up.  
  
"Why don't you go see Prof. Radclife?" the black-haired boy suggested.  
  
Jade looked at him, startled. She said, "Wow Rone! That's the first smart thing you've said . . .ever!"  
  
"Jade, that's the only thing he's said today, which makes him one for one." James pointed out.  
  
"While you, are at zero for, what? Say, five million!?" Crystal retorted.  
  
Jade glared at Crystal, who smiled, satisfied.  
  
"That's a great idea Ronnie!" Dasani said grinning. "I'm gonna go now, since it's eleven."  
  
Rone rolled his eyes at the nickname, then said, sitting up suddenly, "Did you say it was eleven?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have to be in the entrance hall in five minutes!" He exclaimed. Their friends who were leaving all stood up and looked at the clock. The other stood also, as they were all going to see the Professor.  
  
"JADE!" Crystal yelled.  
  
"What?" Jade asked, puzzled at what she'd done to aggravate her friend this time.  
  
"I told you to tell me when it was time to go!" Crystal said, as she kicked Jade in the shin.  
  
"Me?! Why me? YOU have the watch!" Jade said, hiding behind Dasani, who was definitely the one to hide behind.  
  
Crystal had nothing to say to this, and the others found it humorous, so of course she was forced to smack them all.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
******  
  
After they had said goodbye to their other friends in the entrance hall Dasani, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and Anthony made their way to Professor Radclife's office, which was right next to his classroom, so they knew where it was.  
  
They had brought the bow, a pair of the clothes, the note, and of course, Dasani to show the professor, and ask him about them.  
  
When they got to his door. They pushed Dasani to the front and expected her to knock. Dasani raised a fist to knock then stopped.  
  
"What's the matter Sani?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I uh . . .don't really like talking face to face with teachers." Dasani replied.  
  
"Or people in costume!" Anthony piped in.  
  
Dasani glared at him. "At least I don't run away from spiders!"  
  
"I never knew you didn't like people in costume." Lily said.  
  
"I uh . . ."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't considering there aren't any people in costume around here." Anthony replied for her, "Remind me to tell you about our field trip to the Renaissance Festival."  
  
Dasani was about to reply, but the door to Radclife's office opened and he was standing there, looking at the six teenagers standing in front of him. He looked at Dasani and gasped, then he shook his head and looked at her again and sighed.  
  
"Do you need something?" He asked, not waiting for the answering nod, he continued, "Well, come on in then."  
  
They walked in and he stood by his desk and asked, " What do you need?"  
  
"We came to ask you to look at these." Dasani said, and they all set the item they were carrying on his desk.  
  
He looked wide eyed at the things and said wondrously, "Where in heavens name did you find all this?"  
  
"In my room. Today, well yesterday night rather, two trunks appeared in my room. I opened them and inside were arrows, clothing and some jewelry. In another box beside this note was the bow. My necklace opened it." Dasani replied.  
  
Radclife looked at the note and said, "Can you read this?"  
  
Dasani nodded.  
  
"This is written in elfish." Radclife said.  
  
"We suspected." Dasani said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were an elf? Hey, wait, didn't you tell me you had never seen an elf?" The professor asked, confused.  
  
"I didn't know until yesterday," said Dasani, and she explained her past to Radclife.  
  
"This is extraordinary! I have a theory, that involves my best friend and another close friend, but we'll have to see the headmaster about it." Radclife said.  
  
"Uh . . ." The six said, unsure about what to do.  
  
"Well, come on all of you, this concerns not only Dasani." Radclife said, "and bring those items."  
  
******  
  
They arrived at a statue of a gargoyle, which was obviously the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Radclife said the password, "Blood pops," and the gargoyle sprang aside, revealing a hidden staircase. Dasani shrugged at her friends and followed Radclife up the narrow stairway. On the landing at the top of the stairs, Radclife knocked on the door.  
  
A voice from inside answered, "Come in."  
  
The seven of them walked into the large office and the teens, having never been in the headmaster's office (Most of the punishments for pranks were sentenced in the caretaker's office), were awestruck. The office in itself was magnificent, but the items that were housed in it were even more spectacular.  
  
The younger bearded man that was Albus Dumbledore, smiled at their expressions. He said, "I welcome you to my humble office. How can I help you today?"  
  
"We need to see the Book Albus." Radclife replied.  
  
Dumbledore's face hardened a tad, "And why do you need to see the Book of Wizards?"  
  
"We must find out who Ms. Bradford's parents were. It is very important Albus." Radclife said, it almost seemed as if he was pleading with the old wizard.  
  
"You know that the book will not give information that is not needed." Dumbledore said, "And you know that sometimes the past should rest and people should live as they seem." It seemed that Dumbledore was cautioning Radclife.  
  
"Yes Albus, but look!" Radclife said. He nodded towards James, Sirius and Dasani who were carrying the elfish items. The teens laid the things on the Professor's desk. Dumbledore looked silently at his desk for a time, and then he looked up at Radclife, who had a pained expression on his face.  
  
He said, "Slone, you know that the book never lies."  
  
Radclife nodded.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and pulled a red leather-bound book out from his desk. It was very thick and very old.  
  
"Uh . . . Professor?" Sirius said. "What is the Book of Wizards?"  
  
"This is the Book of Wizards Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, "It has all information in it as far as we know, but it only shows the information whoever is looking in it needs to know, and that is not necessarily what that person wants to know. Since you are all here, you may look into the book if you wish, and know that it will always be available to you as long as it is in my possession."  
  
Radclife then went to look into the book. He opened it to the front page and read it.  
  
(A/N- For your benefit, I will show you what each of them saw. Some may be stupid and strange, but hey, I AM writing this story, so you should expect it)  
  
*  
  
Slone Frederick Radclife  
  
You are the godfather of the elfin Dasani Fay Bradford, daughter of the deceased Faye Eldelivinth and Kaemon Bradford.  
  
*  
  
Radclife looked up at Dasani and smiled, with tears running down his face.  
  
Dumbledore smiled also, knowing that Slone had seen what he wanted to see. "Ms. Bradford, I believe that you have the honor of going next."  
  
Dasani gulped and stood forward looking into the thick book.  
  
*  
  
Elfin Dasani Fay Bradford  
  
You are the daughter of Elfin Faye Eldelivinth and Kindred Kaemon Bradford.  
  
You are indeed a true elf, since unknowing, elfin blood ran strong in your father's veins. The necklace you wear is the key. You are the bearer of the bow Elvin, as well as the heir of an Eldar Elf.  
  
You are connected deeply with one of the Kindred, called Lillian Serenity Evans. Together you have great potential.  
  
Your godfather is Slone Frederick Radclife. And the pledge of old is strong.  
  
The pledge holds true, and you know the languages of old. Your completion is near. All will be known to you in time, at times, for times. The world is redeemed.  
  
*  
  
Dasani peered confused at the pages, as the ink faded. She still stood there, until the others grew worried.  
  
"What is it Dasani?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Remus asked, concerned.  
  
Dasani turned to them and said softly, repeating the last lines the book had said, "Thine pelebve inuelbth throe, ainb thu sinuv thine elainvoaveth ud uelb. Thinuoth shuimpelithiuin ith inear. Ael viel de inuvin tho thu in thime, ath thime, dur thimeth. Thine vuorelb ith rebeimeb."  
  
"What?" Sirius said getting more concerned for Dasani.  
  
"The pledge holds true, and you know the languages of old. Your completion is near. All will be known to you in time, at times, for times. The world is redeemed." Lily said stunned.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mea- Hold on! How the hell do you know what she said?" James said his eyes widening.  
  
"I-I- don't know." Lily said still stunned.  
  
"Ms. Evans, maybe it would be best if you went next?" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Lily nodded and moved forward to the book.  
  
*  
  
Lillian Serenity Evans, of the Kindred  
  
Your many times great grandfather was a wizard he became part of the Kindred, a group of humans, or mortals, who shared the blood of elves. This was then passed all the way down to you. The elfin blood in your veins allows you to heal quickly, or quicker than most humans, and understand most of the elfish tongue.  
  
Most Kindred have a special bond to one elf in particular, in your case it is Dasani Fay Bradford, who is the daughter of the only daughter of the elfin Eldar.  
  
*  
  
"Holy shit." Lily said stunned even more.  
  
"What is it Lils?" James asked concerned.  
  
(A/N- This is just one big bowlful of concerns)  
  
"I have elfish blood . . ." Lily said.  
  
"Is that what Kindred means?" Dasani asked, "Hey, I'm true elf."  
  
When Sirius went up to the book, the page swirled with ink and then cleared.  
  
*  
  
Sirius Jay Black  
  
You must protect your tall elf. She will deny you the honor, but it must be done, if she is to survive.  
  
Two souls are meant to be one, remember Thael.  
  
*  
  
After Sirius was done reading his, James went up.  
  
*  
  
James Harold Potter  
  
You must be there for the small Kindred red-head. She will need you.  
  
Remember Elilf.  
  
*  
  
Remus went up and started at the page in awe.  
  
*  
  
Remus J. Lupin  
  
You have more true friends than you know, some secrets are meant to be found out by maidens first.  
  
You will not always be as a wolf.  
  
*  
  
Finally Anthony went up reluctantly  
  
*  
  
Anthony Valentino  
  
You have a sister in the elfin. Do not hesitate to help or seek help yourself.  
  
You will find your equal soon.  
  
*  
  
"That was . . . strange." Anthony said, already forgetting what he had read.  
  
The others also forgot parts of what they had read, but parts were stuck in their mind. Suddenly Dasani remembered what the book had said about Radclife, and she ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Sirius asked, puzzled at why his girlfriend was hugging their teacher.  
  
"I think we all did." James replied.  
  
Dasani turned to the rest of her friends and said, "He's my godfather!"  
  
The others stared at her.  
  
"I must be hearing things." Sirius said, "I thought that you just said that Professor Radclife was your godfather."  
  
"It's true, Dasani is the daughter of my best friend and another friend. They always promised me that if they ever had any children that I would get to be the godfather. Then they disappeared, and I never heard from them again, until I learned that they had been killed by the newly risen Dark Lord. They must have been killed right after Dasani was born." Radclife said.  
  
"I'm happy that you have finally found Dasani, Slone, but I must talk to these students alone." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Of course Albus." Radclife said, he made his way out of the office.  
  
After he was gone, Dumbledore turned to Dasani. He said, "Ms. Bradford, I do not know why, but it appears Voldemort took a special interest in your family. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Professor, what's an Eldar elf?" Dasani asked.  
  
"I do not know, we humans do not know much about elves, they seem rather reluctant to let much be known about them. For one, I would like to know how you have passed as a mortal for fifteen, almost sixteen years, or why your powers have not been noticed."  
  
"I think the answer is in my necklace, everyone- or rather thing keeps saying that my necklace is the key, and it was the actual key to the bow box." Dasani replied.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore said. "Do any of you have any questions for me?"  
  
"Professor, why can't I get this cuff off?" Dasani asked.  
  
"You cannot remove it?" Dumbledore asked quickly. When she nodded he sighed, "The bow has chosen you to be it's bearer, and I fear that this means you will not have an easy road to anywhere. I caution you all to be careful, and Dasani, always take your bow everywhere."  
  
"What do you mean all of us should be careful, what does this have to do with us?" James asked.  
  
"I fear that these events are part of a destiny that involves all of you, even your friends that are not here. You all have a difficult journey ahead of you." Dumbledore replied.  
  
James nodded. The teens turned to leave, but then Dasani turned back around.  
  
"Professor, I've heard that Voldemort is afraid of you." Dasani started, the others flinched, "So we are all safe at school when you are here, but what if you have to leave? Shouldn't we learn how to protect ourselves, both physically and with magic?"  
  
Dumbledore studied the six friends intently, than smiled as he said, "That's an excellent idea, you can use the grounds near the lake for your practice ground. I will make an announcement at dinner."  
  
Dasani grinned as they made their way back to the common room.  
  
******  
  
Later at dinner, Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have an announcement to make, starting tomorrow, you may all learn how to defend yourselves. You will learn archery, swordsmanship, how to use various weapons and useful dueling spells. This will take place near the lake. Anyone who knows how may teach, but in charge of archery will be Dasani Bradford."  
  
This caused a murmur to run through the students who had stayed for the holidays.  
  
At the Gyffindor end of the long table (They had gone to one, since there were only a few students) Dasani sat openmouthed.  
  
"Me?" She exclaimed, "I've never shot an arrow in my life!"  
  
"I want a bow to!" Lily pouted.  
  
"I'd like to see you try to shoot that!" Anthony said, pointing to Elvin, which was leaning against the table near Dasani. He thought again. "Or maybe I wouldn't. You'd probably take my head off!"  
  
Lily smacked him and said, "Willingly!"  
  
"Lily! Leave poor Anthony alone! Pick on someone your own strength!" Dasani chided.  
  
"Like you?" Lily said as she kicked her tall friend under the table.  
  
"No! Like Malfoy! No wait, he's not here . . .How about Snape?" Dasani asked.  
  
"And have him grope me in the process?" Lily said grimacing, "I don't think so."  
  
"At least Malfoy isn't after you!" Dasani said disgusted. Ever since Malfoy had learned that Dasani was from a fairly, (A/N- and when I say fairly I'm being modest) wealthy family, which happened to be the first day they were at Hogwarts, on the train when they got into a row with the blond and his goons, he had been after her as a prize. "He seems to think I should drop Sirius at the chance to be with a Malfoy. More like I take Sirius and run!"  
  
Lily laughed at this, but James and Sirius scowled. They despised Malfoy and Snape.  
  
"I think that Snape should be contented with what, or rather who he has; not that Rebeka Jordan is much to be proud about." Remus said, trying to be as nice as possible while still having the two Slytherins in the conversation.  
  
"I HATE her!" Lily said, she thinks she is another Lily just because she has orange hair. I mean honestly! Her hair is the color of carrots! And that's offensive to carrot!" said Dasani, who was extremely fond of carrots. She called them her calming food, and Sirius, who often tried her temper had gotten her a bottomless bag of carrots for Christmas last year.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at her friends outburst. In her opinion, her friend didn't like any Slytherins besides Jade and Rone, which in fact was the same for all of them. The two Slytherins didn't mind, they weren't too fond of their housemates themselves.  
  
******  
  
The next day the six of them made their way to the lake for the start of their defense lessons. Dasani was carrying Elvin and a handful of arrows. She was also rather nervous and thought that Dumbledore was crazy to put her in charge of archery.  
  
When they got there, they saw that their headmaster had been true to his word. There were many blunt practice swords, some longbows, crossbows, a few maces, daggers, quarter staffs, and axes. There were also arrows and a target for archery. When the other students arrived, they all decided to do archery first. This was how Dasani found herself fifty yards away from the target, with a nocked bow in her hands.  
  
"Uh . . .guys I don't think this is such a good idea . . ." Dasani said nervously.  
  
"Oh come on Dasani! You can't possibly be that bad." Anthony said.  
  
"Then why are you hiding behind Sirius?" Dasani asked wryly.  
  
Anthony scoffed at this and replied hotly, "Just shoot the damn arrow!"  
  
Dasani sighed and concentrated on the target. She closed one eye and lined up the arrow. She pulled back on the string and just as she let go, she felt a sudden shift. She watched as the arrow flew straight and true. It hit the target in exactly the center.  
  
"BLOODY HELL DASANI!" All her friends yelled simultaneously.  
  
The rest of the students stood in awed silence. Snape's mouth hung open, he was staring at Dasani.  
  
Dasani turned and faced her friends and classmates. Their eyes widened as they looked at her.  
  
"What?" Dasani asked sheepishly.  
  
"I thought you said you had never done that before!" Anthony demanded.  
  
"I hadn't," Dasani replied.  
  
"Then how could you do that?" James asked.  
  
"I dunno." Dasani said. "Should we start?"  
  
The others nodded and Dasani started passing out bows to the taller boys. The rest of the shorter boys got crossbows, as did all the girls but Dasani.  
  
"Hey! I want a bow!" Lily said angrily to Dasani.  
  
"Sorry Lils, there's no more." Dasani replied shrugging.  
  
"Then what is THAT!?" lily asked pointing to a left-over bow.  
  
"That would be a bow that is at least your height and would get you killed while trying to shoot it, that's common sense Lily," Dasani replied to her petite friend.  
  
Lily scowled at Dasani and kicked her in the shin while saying, "Are you calling me short?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am. The fact is Lily, I am an elf that will be well over six feet, you are five feet four inches. You are short." Dasani said seriously.  
  
Lily stared at Dasani openmouthed and started to chase her around. Dasani was faster and was always a step ahead.  
  
The boys shook their heads and went back to practicing with the practice blades. Shortly, the two girls joined them.  
  
The students learned the basics that first day, taught by either teachers or experienced students.  
  
******That night in the boy's dorm*  
  
"So Sirius, how do you feel about your girlfriend being an elf?" James asked.  
  
"It isn't really any different, "Sirius replied, "I mean, there always was something different about her, I just hope she doesn't get to be taller than me!"  
  
"There's always platform shoes Padfoot my friend." Remus said, smiling slightly.  
  
"I don't even think Dasani would wear platform shoes, Anthony maybe, but not Dasani." Sirius said, jokingly.  
  
"I heard that!" Anthony said from one of the other boy's beds. Dumbledore had given him permission to stay in Gryffindor Tower for the Holidays, since the old wizard knew that he was in there more often than not. Anthony chucked a pillow at Sirius, who was sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Hey! I was just joking!" Sirius said rubbing his head where the pillow hit.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Anthony replied.  
  
"You know, you kind of throw like a girl." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"I'd rather throw like a chick than not be able to throw at all!" Anthony retorted.  
  
"Now you two are starting to sound like Jade and Crystal!" Remus said.  
  
"Better them than Jade and Rone!" Anthony said.  
  
"I see what you mean," James said as he turned out the lights.  
  
******Next Door in the girls dorm*  
  
"Guess what!" Lily said, "I'm bored."  
  
"So what else is new?" Dasani said, she was getting annoyed at Lily saying this every five seconds, "Go find James, I'm sure he'd be up for a snog."  
  
Lily stuck her tongue out at Dasani and replied, "I'm sure Sirius would be too!"  
  
"Lily," Dasani started, "Sirius is ALWAYS up for a snog."  
  
Lily giggled and said, "True."  
  
Dasani sat there looking at her best friend.  
  
Suddenly Lily sat straight up and exclaimed, "I know! We can go get the boys and we can play truth or dare!"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!!!!!! Lily has an idea for once!!!!!!!!! But is it a smart idea with four guys and two girls????????? Will they find another girl player??????????????? Find out in the next installment of ELVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Show host voice*  
  
Okay, sorry about that, I was going for 4000 words and I got there!!!!!!!!!! YAY GO ME!  
  
Rowan- I wanna play truth or dare too! ^______________^  
  
Uh . . .NO!!!  
  
Rowan- But why not?  
  
Because you are a hentai  
  
Mona- Cough Cough *mossima(sp?)* Cough Cough  
  
Rowan- I don't speak Japanese  
  
All the better for our health  
  
Aujo!!!!! 


	5. The arrival of a Yami?

Hey, sorry about that last chappie being late, but Document Manager was being weird and wouldn't let me update! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Okay, I'm over that. Thank you to all of my reviewers! You so rock!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Suddenly Lily sat straight up and exclaimed, "I know! We can go get the boys and we can play truth or dare!"  
  
"Oh yes, that's a wonderful idea Lily." Dasani said sarcastically.  
  
"Would you two can it? I'm trying to sleep here!" Orion said from his basket.  
  
"Come on Dasani!" Lily said pulling her friend off her bed.  
  
"You really want to go into the boys' dorm with that on?" Dasani said pointing to Lily's pajamas, which were only slightly better than Dasani's. Lily was wearing a short sleeved shirt and long pants, while Dasani was wearing short shorts and a long-sleeved shirt.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" Lily asked.  
  
"You know as well as I do that the boys will make us play strip truth or dare." Dasani said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right," lily started, "We should put on more clothes!"  
  
"I am not playing truth or dare." Dasani said crossing her arms.  
  
******Fifteen minutes later*  
  
Dasani found herself at the door to the boy's dorm, with a cloak, coat, sweater, long sleeved shirt, short sleeved shirt, sleeveless shirt, spaghetti strap shirt, long pants, jeans, Capri's, and shorts on. Lily had even more on, if that is at all possible.  
  
"I cannot believe you got me to do this!" Dasani exclaimed.  
  
"You don't want everyone to know about that one thing you said about Sirius in fourth-year do you?" Lily asked, smiling slyly.  
  
"No, but do you want James to know what you say about him every day?" Dasani asked grinning as Lily went to knock on the door.  
  
"NO!" Lily said she slapped Dasani then once again was about to knock on the door when Dasani stopped her.  
  
"Oh come on we don't have to knock! What can they possibly be doing that will be worse than," Dasani started opening the door.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Lily and Dasani exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
The boys were all found in a knot on the floor.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING!" Dasani exclaimed to the four boys.  
  
"We were, uh . . .fighting." Sirius said innocently.  
  
"You see . . ."James tried.  
  
"It all started when . . ." Remus trailed off.  
  
"SIRIUS SAID I WOULD WEAR PLATFORM SHOES!" Anthony said vehemently.  
  
"Oh, is that all." Dasani said. She went over to help the boys untangle themselves. When they were all sorted out, Lily told the boys her idea of Truth or Dare.  
  
"Strip truth or dare you mean." Sirius said.  
  
"Ditto." James added.  
  
"I am not playing." Anthony said.  
  
"I don't want to but you'll make me anyway, so I'm game." Remus said.  
  
"If I have to play, then so do you Anthony!" Dasani said to the shorter boy.  
  
"Make me." Anthony said.  
  
Dasani stood up and raised her eyebrows at Anthony.  
  
"Maybe that's not such a good idea after all." Anthony said, "Oh fine! I'll play, but you can't make me take off my clothes.  
  
"I sure hope I have to!" Dasani exclaimed.  
  
The others looked at her strangely.  
  
"What?" Dasani asked, "I'm stifling! I'm wearing practically my whole closet."  
  
Everyone but Dasani: 0____________0  
  
"I say that Lily should go first, since she suggested the game." Anthony said.  
  
"Okay," Lily said, "Dasani truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Dasani!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"What? You ride public school buses and you'll be leery about truth or dare too!" The tall elf exclaimed.  
  
"Fine! What's your biggest secret?"  
  
Dasani didn't answer, but took off the cloak.  
  
"Oh come on Dasani! You can tell us!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah right!" Dasani said, "I can't even tell Lily that!" (A/N: A phrase that I should have stood by 0_____0)  
  
"But-" James started.  
  
"My turn," Dasani interrupted, "Lily truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh . . . Dare?"  
  
Dasani grinned evilly. "Go sit in James's lap and tell him what you think of him."  
  
Lily quickly took off her first layer of clothing.  
  
James looked a little disappointed as Lily said, "Sirius truth or dare?"  
  
******  
  
This went on for a while, until Sirius had lost his shirt, James had lost a sock, Lily had lost all her clothes except her original pajamas, and Dasani had her shorts, the short sleeved shirt, and the other two beneath that, and Anthony was sitting next to Dasani, unscathed. (A/N: that's a cool word ^___^)  
  
"Hey how come Anthony still has all his clothes?" James asked.  
  
Anthony looked wide eyed at James as Dasani said, "Because you ask him lame questions, anyways do you see me complainin- Hold on! Are YOU complaining because Alf is still fully clothed???"  
  
James, Sirius, and Lily looked at her strangely until Anthony exclaimed exasperatedly, "I'm Alf you blockheads!"  
  
"Oh . . ." James said, "OH! BLOODY HELL NO!"  
  
Dasani grinned and said, "I thought not, or rather hoped not, cause then Lily'd be heartbroken."  
  
"DASANI!"  
  
"So, is it my turn?" Dasani asked, ignoring the fuming red-head.  
  
Anthony nodded snickering.  
  
"Good, Alf, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Me? No!" Anthony exclaimed, "I don't like your dares!"  
  
"Then pick truth," Dasani said grinning evilly.  
  
"That's even worse!" Anthony said, "Fine. Dare."  
  
"I dare you to jump into the arms of . . ." Dasani started.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Sirius said.  
  
"Or me!" James said.  
  
"Do it to me and I'll kill you." Lily stated.  
  
" . . .Yami Bakura." Dasani finished.  
  
"Sure." Anthony said sarcastically, "You get him here, out of an anime, or manga, and I'll do it."  
  
"Shake on it?" Dasani asked holding out her hand. Anthony nodded and took her hand. "You are in for a rude awakening bro."  
  
"BAKURA!" Dasani bellowed.  
  
Alf crossed his arms and looked smug. He knew that Bakura didn't exist. (A/N: or so he thought . . .)  
  
There was a 'pop' of dark smoke and when it cleared they could make out the form of a tall boy with long, spiky white hair. You could see his glaring eyes from across the room.  
  
"What do you want?" The person hissed.  
  
"Hullo Bakura." Dasani said.  
  
Bakura relaxed at the sound of her voice and his voice lost the edge, "Oh, it's you Dasani, what do you need?" The tall tomb robber stepped out of the shadows and the other three present got a good look at him. He was about their age, which was between fifteen and sixteen, with spiky hair, slightly more tousled than that of his aibou, Ryou. He was well built, Lily cared to notice, with dark eyes and pale skin, though he was not terribly tall. (A/N: what color are Bakura's eyes?)  
  
"I just needed you for a dare," Dasani replied.  
  
"Oh." Bakura asked, "Shadi has been asking about you."  
  
(A/N: Just for your information, Bakura is still semi-evil, he was just on the receiving end of a particularly, bad, or good, Petrificus Totalus, or full body bind curse during his and Dasani's first meeting (he tried to send her to the shadow realm))  
  
Dasani: 0_0  
  
"Uh . . ." Dasani said.  
  
Anthony was still staring wide-eyed at Bakura, as he had been since he appeared. Lily nudged him in the ribs and he snapped out of it. He looked over at Dasani we grinned and mouthed 'I win!'. Anthony reluctantly went over to Bakura and hugged him. Bakura looked at him confused and pushed him away.  
  
"The hell was that for!" Bakura demanded menacingly.  
  
"Dare." Alf mumbled, thinking 'I am so killing Dasani, that is once I figure out how she did that!'  
  
"Don't ever do that again you puny mortal!" Bakura bellowed.  
  
"Bakura!" Dasani said menacingly.  
  
"You too, you cannot hurt me, you're a mortal too!" Bakura snapped, his ring appearing over his shirt.  
  
At this all the occupants of the room burst out laughing, they couldn't help it, they knew of the anime and the manga, and about the powers of the spirit of the ring, but it was just too funny.  
  
"You dare laugh at the spirit of the ring?! I could send you all to the shadow realm in the blink of an eye!" Bakura hissed, his face contorting with anger.  
  
"That's the thing, you see, I'm not mortal. I'm an elf." Dasani said, still trying to hold in laughter.  
  
"For the love of Ra, everyone knows elves don't exist!" Bakura said still glaring daggers at the five wizards.  
  
"Just like wizards and 5000 year old spirits of tomb robbers?" Dasani asked.  
  
"YES!" Bakura said, which caused the friends to laugh even harder.  
  
"DEAR RA! I can't take anymore of this, I'm leaving!" Bakura said, disappearing in another cloud of smoke.  
  
Lily was still laughing when it cleared. "That was way to funny."  
  
"I'm going to kill you Dasani." Anthony stated calmly.  
  
"I told you I could do it, you should have believed me." Dasani said.  
  
"That reminds me, how did you do that?" James asked. The others looked at Dasani, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, what did you think I did during vacation? Homework?" Dasani asked grinning, "I can call just about everyone I try."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Anthony said drooling, "Call Isis."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Oh come on Dasani!" Anthony pleaded, "Hey, it's my turn isn't it? Dasani truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Call Isis." Anthony said smugly, forgetting the strip part.  
  
"Nai." Dasani said. She pulled off her short sleeved shirt, which left the sleeveless and spaghetti strap one, and . . .  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hehe, sorry about that Bakura part, but I'm thinking there will be random appearances of random characters from random places. If you have a suggestion, include it in a review.  
  
Oh FYI I'm going on a trip for a week from the 28th to the 5th and won't get anything typed in that time, so you'll have to wait, I don't know if I'll get a chapter out again before then, so I thought I'd let you know, I'll try though.  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought, otherwise I won't know if it stinks or not, since I am a tad partial.  
  
Aujo,  
Thael  
  
P.S. Sorry it's short, but I haven't written in a while and I want to get this part out, and frankly, I don't know how to go about the next few chapters, I guess I'll have to dream some more. ^____________^ 


	6. The Tattoo and Arlen?

Hullo everyone, there will be a few minor adjustments to my plans for this story, since JK Rowling seems to have contradicted my plot line. And she killed HIM, that she will never be forgiven for, well I must tell you, if this story ever makes it to the sequal (Which will be Harry gen.) HE will NOT die. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I thank all my reviewers and say once again, I appreciate that you take the time to review after reading my strange story.  
  
OH! And about that last chapter with Yami Bakura . . . .uh . . . that was a momentary lapse of Dasaniness sorry. I promise I'll be good and not do it again, but I can't think of anything to replace that part, so sorry Lils, tough luck, it stays. Hehe.  
  
Thinainsth, Thael  
[thanks, Me]  
******************************************************************  
  
"Call Isis." Anthony said smugly, forgetting the strip part.  
  
"Nai." Dasani said. She pulled off her short sleeved shirt, which left the sleeveless and spaghetti strap one, and . . .  
  
. . . put it in the growing pile of her clothes.  
  
She crossed her arms, grimaced, and said, "Happy?"  
  
The five of them were looking curiously at the tall elf's right shoulder, for there was a design shaped like a knot. The knot had four points, but was rounded on the sides, and there was no beginning or end, also in between each of the points was a small diamond.  
  
"Blimey Dasani! You never told us you had a tattoo!" James exclaimed.  
  
Dasani looked at James with a fierce glare and he leaned away from her.  
  
"Can't you see that's not a tattoo you blockhead!" Lily said exasperated. "It must be the mark!"  
  
However James still didn't understand. "I still don't understand." He said tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Do you remember when Radclife said that every elf was born with a mark?" Lily asked. James nodded. "Well. . .?"  
  
"I thought it would be like a normal birthmark." The messy haired boy replied shrugging, "Anyways I was planning a prank on the Slytherins, you know, that one where we turned their common room red and gold?"  
  
"Yes, that's right, I'm just not normal am I?" Dasani said, and she stormed out the door.  
  
"Nice going James!" Sirius snapped at his flustered friend.  
  
"Real slick!" Anthony said.  
  
"How could you!" Lily asked, as she kicked him in the shin. She ran out of the door and into her own dorm. When she got there she found Dasani and her parents' invisibility cloak gone. Lily sighed and went to bed. There was no way she would find Dasani if she didn't want to be found.  
  
******A few days before Christmas*  
  
The whole incident was forgotten the next day and their lives went on as usual. Usual that is, until Christmas. Those that had stayed at Hogwarts were outside; Remus was sitting under a tree reading a book, Anthony was in a snowball fight with some of the others that had stayed, Lily and Dasani were walking at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and Sirius and James were somewhere making their usual mischief.  
  
Dasani had her bow in her right hand and an arrow in her left. She was half listening to Lily talking about a book she had read. She was obsessing about a character that had James's exact personality.  
  
"Dasani, are you listening?" Lily asked, already knowing that her friend was thinking about something else.  
  
"That's nice." Dasani said, using one of her automatic answers that didn't work with yes or no questions.  
  
Lily shook her head and stopped walking, standing in front of Dasani so she had to notice. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Dasani replied. She put her hands into the pockets in her jeans and looked into the forest.  
  
"I'm not stupid Dasani!" Lily replied, "Well, yes I am, but I can still tell that something's bothering you."  
  
"You are not stupid." Dasani said.  
  
"Yes I am!" Lily said, "HEY! Don't try to change the subject!"  
  
Dasani grinned and started, "Why ever not?" Then she frowned and peered into the forest as if she had heard something.  
  
"What is it Dasani?" Lily asked, she also looked into the forest, and though she had good hearing and eyesight she did not measure up to Dasani's elf-enhanced senses. (A/N-Nor In height Hehe!!!! ^______^ *hears a Grrrrrrrrrrrr coming from her best friend* Uhhhhhhh . . . ^___^0)  
  
"I dunno, but I'm going to find out." Dasani replied and she stepped into the forest.  
  
"If you think you're going without me you're wrong!" Lily exclaimed and followed her friend.  
  
*  
Behind some bushes were James and Sirius; they had been watching Lily and Dasani. They looked at each other and then dashed into the forest after the two girls.  
*  
  
Dasani had nocked elvin and Lily had her wand out. Suddenly both Lily and Dasani heard a twig snap and Dasani pointed Elvin at a cluster of trees to their right.  
  
"Fuortheeld!" Dasani said. (Lily understands most spoken Elvish)  
[Show Yourself]  
  
"Thu theash thine thoinvue," a masculine voice said as a figure came out of the bushes.  
[You speak the Tongue] His face was illuminated by the light of the girls' necklaces.  
  
Dasani's eyes widened and Lily's mouth dropped. Dasani had drawn a picture for DADA of a small elf. This man was an older version of that picture.  
  
"Hai." Dasani replied, answering his question.  
[Yes]  
  
"Aim-" The man started.  
[I am . . .]  
A whisper cut him off, "Arlen."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sorry that took so long and is so short, but I'm already done with my first week of school. X____________x  
  
I'll make the next one longer. Please review so that I know I haven't lost any of my reviewers, because if you don't I'll have to Kick myself.  
  
Thael  
  
P.S.- I don't own anything Harry Potter 


	7. The Pledge

Hullo dudes, sorry I've not written in a while, but my computer has been offline due to lightning (The modem was fried -_-) so that set me back and I've been kind of busy with my new school and swim . . .  
  
Oh well! ^_^  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed and/or read my story, but please do review so I know what you think. Also if you like YGO I started a new fic in that category, I got bored ^_^  
  
G&WF: -_-0  
  
Thael- Hehe . . .  
  
Oh well On with the story.  
  
P.S This is happening on *Christmas Eve*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Aim-" The man started.  
[I am . . .]  
  
A whisper cut him off, "Arlen."  
  
"Thu reimeimder ime." Arlen said smiling.  
[You remember me]  
  
"Hai." Dasani said. She dropped Elvin and ran to give the mysterious man a hug.  
  
"Vinath ith thinith?" Lily asked.  
[What is this?]  
  
Dasani turned towards her friend and explained, "Iy reimeimder Arlen ath im shrabele. Ine vath thinere aelvefth."  
[I remember Arlen at my cradle. He was there always.]  
  
Arlen nodded and responded in the common tongue, "I am the Pledge. At the age of seven I pledged my life to protect my baby cousin. To this day I watch over her. She is the key of the elves. Our prophecies have told of her coming. It is said that she will fail many times before she succeeds; that she will suffer pain because of her fate. She will bring pain to those who follow her, those she loves will pe prosecuted by those who oppose them. However, with the aid of her friends and loved ones, she may triumph, to bring peace and happiness and surpass the forces that despise them. With this the happiness will outshine the pain and the old prophecies will be fulfilled. Unless she chooses wrong, or her companions fall to the hands of darkness. If this happens the world will fall to darkness and all will be lost. The time of elves and magic will fade, as will all pleasant things. She must triumph, to pave the way for the new generation, who will continue to fight if she should fail in herself, or become unable to fight. I am here to bring you back to the Elves; you are the Light of Elves, my cousin Dasani. You too Kindred Lily."  
  
Dasani and Lily looked at him for a few seconds, then looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"I am not capable of doing this." Dasani replied.  
  
"You have survived this long." Arlen responded.  
  
"Yes, but then the world was not dependant upon me." Dasani said.  
  
"No matter, I will bring you back to our people." Arlen said. He smiled; he had always been attached to her, even when she did not know he was there.  
  
"We have to go see Dumbledore." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Dasani said, suddenly they all heard a twig snap. Dasani held up Elvin, Lily her smaller bow, and Arlen his elvish longbow.  
  
***  
  
Sirius and James found themselves face to face with three armed people.  
  
"Bloody hell! A little closer and we'd have been dead!!!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Dasani grimaced and lowered her bow, "It is alright Arlen, they are friends."  
  
"Arlen?" Sirius said questioningly, and then saw the tall elf. "Arlen."  
  
"Arlen this is Sirius and James, they go to the school too." Lily said.  
  
"Inelu" Arlen greeted.  
  
"Hullo." Sirius and James chorused.  
  
******************************  
  
*The Entrance Hall*  
  
They walked into the Entrance Hall just as McGonagall was walking by.  
  
"What do you four think you are doing? You were supposed to be inside an hour ago! With Voldemort on a terror, you must be inside before nightfall!" McGonagall scolded.  
  
"But Professor-" Lily started.  
  
"No buts Ms. Evans. Follow me. You're going to have a talk with the headmaster." McGonagall interrupted; she led them to the stone gargoyle and said the password.  
  
They all walked up the staircase, even Arlen, whom McGonagall had failed to see. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading a message from Bart Crouch. He looked up as they walked in.  
  
"I had a feeling I would be seeing you sometime soon," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Professor, this is my cousin Arlen." Dasani said.  
  
Arlen walked out of the shadows. "Inelu. I am here to take Dasani to the Eldinavein."  
  
"How am I to know that you are not sent from Voldemort." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She knows me." Arlen replied, "I must at least take her until the rest of the students return. Her friends are welcome as well."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, they will be excused for two months, but I'm sure they can write about their experience to make up for what they will be missing." He turned to Dasani and her friends, "You will want to go pack your things and inform the rest of your friends."  
  
"Your friends need not pack clothes Dasani, they will be provided. You should bring the two cloaks and Elvin." Arlen said to Dasani.  
  
They walked back to Gryffindor Common Room in silence. Inside they found Remus and Anthony waiting nervously.  
  
"Dasani! Don't DO that!" Anthony exclaimed.  
  
"Where were you?" Remus asked.  
  
"We're going to the Elf Haven." Lily said.  
  
"My cousin is taking us. You only have to bring your wands, no clothes." Dasani added.  
  
"And we miss TWO MONTHS of school!" Sirius yelled joyously.  
  
"Should we bring the presents?" James asked.  
  
"PRESENTS!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
****************************************  
  
About an hour later they found themselves at the front doors. Arlen was leading five horses towards them. Two were mid-sized brown horses, one was a small, blindingly white pony, one a spotted grey stallion, and the last was a huge, midnight black stallion.  
  
Arlen nodded towards the two brown horses and said, "Thav on one and Thar on the other. Elilf and Vueld on the white pony, and Dasani and Ainthinuinf on the black stallion."  
  
They all looked at him, blinking.  
  
"All I got out of that was Dasani." James said.  
  
"James and Sirius you have one of the browns each. Lily and Remus on the white pony, and Dasani and Anthony on the black stallion." Arlen repeated.  
  
"Oh. Is that it." Sirius said, a bit disappointed he wasn't riding with Dasani.  
  
They all mounted their respective horses and Arlen whistled. His grey stallion led the way, the other four following. Orion chose this moment to wake up. He yawned and shifted in his place in the saddlebag on the black horse. When he realized where he was, he accidentally clawed Anthony on the leg, causing Anthony to tighten his hold on Dasani's waist.  
  
"OW!" Dasani exclaimed, "You're not going to fall Alf!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
*A forest in Northern Ireland*  
  
The group had unknowingly passed through the border to the Elven Realm. The six teenagers were literally falling asleep on their horses when Arlen halted them. There was a group of elves that greeted them, even though it was well past midnight. Most of the boys and Lily got down fine, though a little groggily, but Dasani and Sirius had to be carried to their rooms by two of the elves. The others were shown to their rooms, and were asleep almost before their heads hit the pillows.  
  
The next morning Dasani woke up in a strange place and it took her a minute before she remembered where she was. She got out of the large canopy bed and saw that clothes had been laid out for her. To her dismay, she saw that it was a long, pale green-grey dress. She quickly dressed and stepped out of the large room after picking up Orion. The room opened up into a long hallway. Outside of the door stood two tall elves. One had been the elf who had carried her to her room.  
  
The taller one stepped forward as he saw her, "Inelu Thaeluine, I am Ineu. This is Kael. He will be your guide."  
  
"Inelu." Kael said. He smiled and Dasani saw that he was her age.  
  
"Hullo." Dasani said.  
  
Kael was about four inches taller than Dasani. He had dark blond hair that was cut to just below his ears. His eyes were a grey-blue color.  
  
"Arlen told me I was to bring you to the meeting room." Kael said as he started to lead her to the right.  
  
"Thanks Kael." Dasani said. She was starting to remember her first few years as a child, and somehow she knew she has met Kael before.  
  
"It's my pleasure." He brought her to a pair of large, oak doors. He motioned for her to go in and said, "I'll wait here."  
  
Dasani nodded and walked through the doors, and into her past, present, and future . . .  
  
*************************************************  
  
I know I know that was a lame ending to a chapter, but I REALLY need to post this, because I think I've lost all my readers . . . *sobs*  
  
Oh! I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Hey, check out my YGO fic if you want, and as always please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Aujo 


	8. Eldinavien and Dureth

Hehe, sorry this has taken too long, but part o fit will be that I want to make this a REALLY long chapter ^_^ . . . . . . I'll certainly try.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers ^_^ . . . . -_- Well I WOULD thank you if I had some . . .  
  
I think I might have gotten ONE review for my last chapter . . . . Well I haven't updated in a while, but it WOULD be nice if you read this . . . . I think this chapters rather okay too . . .  
  
HEY!!! I got my first flame for my other story . . . . I thought it would be more meaningful . . . . I mean the flame said . . . . 'die' . . . . is that sad or is it just me??? I mean, you're welcome to hate my stories, you're welcome to flame me, but if you must could you PLEASE come up with something more original and interesting than 'die'??? Aren't you supposed to hate something you flame? Well I know if I hated something would be able to say more than 'die' -_- Come on people! . . . . . *phew* Okay I'm done ranting ^_^  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
He brought her to a pair of large, oak doors. He motioned for her to go in and said, "I'll wait here."  
  
Dasani nodded and walked through the doors, and into her past, present, and future . . .  
  
. . . . Inside the hall was a gathering of elves. There were about ten, both male and female elves standing near a long table. At the head of a table sat an elf so ancient, he looked unreal (For an elf that is) Dasani spotted Arlen gesturing for her to come forward and she walked to her cousin's side.  
  
The Eldar Elf was sitting in that chair at the head of the counsel table in the Eldinavien. He was watching his many-times great-granddaughter walk towards him. As she observed her surroundings he observed her. He saw in her a spirit such that the race of Elves had never seen. She would bring many unexpected things to his people. He also saw her pale green eyes, that marked her for what she was. The pale green was a color seen only by few, in all time. He noted the way she took in her surroundings with wonderment, but also recognition. She was remembering the short time she had spent there. The ancient elf recognized that she was beginning to look more like her people. When her mother had left his halls, the Eldar had been less than pleased, but none were able to stay angry with Faye long enough for anything to come of it. So, when she had returned to the halls with the small child, he had been overjoyed; children were becoming few in the lands of Elves. Their lands had been waning in the last few hundred years. Cian remembered that when he had first seen the child he had not seen anything special about her. They had all assumed she would be just another half-elf. When one of his scholars had brought to his attention the fact that Kaemon Bradford had Elven-blood in his veins, he had not believed it. Not until that day when the small child had opened her eyes, the eyes that had been the brightest blue ever seen on any Elven child, and they changed from blue to pale green. They knew then, what she was and would become. They had sent her away from the realm of elves, to be raised by those who knew nothing about her; and now she returned.  
  
Dasani was indeed taking in her surroundings. She noticed how those present looked upon her with a feeling of hope, and of care. She looked around until she met the eyes of the Elf in the chair.  
  
The Eldar Elf stood then, and looked at her fondly. "Well met Dasani, well met Thaeluine. I am Cian, the Eldar Elf. You have heard from Arlen about our prophecy. I do believe he may have exaggerated the situation. He has a habit of doing that when it comes to you."  
  
Dasani looked down at the old elf. (Yes down, she's taller than him)  
  
"I believe you would like to get accustomed to the Haven. I am sure that Arlen wishes to . . .shall we say, reacquaint you with a few people." Cian said. He gestured for them to go.  
  
Dasani allowed herself to be led out of the room by Arlen. He led them back to the room where she had slept.  
  
"This is your room Dasani. Your friends rooms are across the hall." Arlen said.  
  
"Do I HAVE to wear this dress???" Dasani complained.  
  
"Nai. There are other clothes in there" Arlen replied. He pointed to a wooden cabinet similar to a wardrobe. "I will wait for you outside in the hall."  
  
Dasani quickly changed into a sleeveless green tunic-like garment and brown breeches. (A/N: Stop laughing or scoffing please Alf -_-0) She belted then and set down Elven, but then thought better and picked it back up. All in all, she looked as if she would be putting on armor and going into battle, what with her wrist-cuff and longbow. She walked outside and Arlen smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Come," He said, still smiling, "I shall show you your horse."  
  
Dasani was led to a field where many horses grazed. She saw the ones they had ridden last night. Standing side-by-side were the black and white ones, and next to them were her friends. Dasani grinned and strode over. She saw that Lily was outfitted similar to she was, though the clothes seemed a little large, and that the four boys all wore outfits similar to that of Arlen. Dasani tried not to laugh at the frown on Anthony's face. All the boys were wearing long, tan-colored pants . . . . . and shoes of course.  
  
"Dasani!" Lily exclaimed. "We've been waiting for you to show up."  
  
"Do you think there's any way you could get them to give me a SHIRT!?!?!?!" Anthony asked annoyed.  
  
"Why ever would you want one of those Anthony???" Dasani said grinning.  
  
Anthony scowled at her.  
  
"Dasani, this is Lunar Shadow. He is your horse." Arlen said, patting the huge black horse on the flank.  
  
Dasani looked wide-eyed from the horse to Arlen.  
  
"You expect her to ride . . . THAT???" James asked incredulously.  
  
"He would not willingly let anyone else ride him alone." Arlen replied, "I myself was not pleased when I found out. However, there is no surer mount."  
  
Dasani grinned and went up to Shadow. She wrapped her fingers in his mane and pulled herself onto his back. "Want to go for a ride Alf?" Dasani asked Anthony.  
  
"There's no way in hell that I'm riding that thing again!." Anthony said matter-of-factly.  
  
Dasani laughed. In the meantime the white pony had come up to Lily and started nuzzling her hand.  
  
Arlen turned to her, "That is Solar Flare. He is yours."  
  
Lily squealed with delight and beamed.  
  
"Dasani, we must move on, there is much to show you." Arlen said.  
  
Lily, James and Remus decided to stay in the field, but Anthony came with Dasani and Arlen.  
  
"I could be doing worse things; besides, I have nothing better to do." He said.  
  
Dasani raised her eyebrows at him and he scowled back.  
  
"Shaddap!"  
  
***********  
  
Arlen led the two to a large room in the haven. Inside it looked like a library.  
  
"This is where Riardan spends most of his time. He keeps records and such."  
  
"My dear Arlen! I do not keep 'records'! I keep history! I even have a picture of your parents young Thaeluine." An elf with an air of wisdom said, coming our from behind a pile of books. He rummaged through some piles and soon came over with a dusty scroll. He opened it carefully and almost lovingly, as dust fell off. They found themselves staring at a sketch of woman. She looked similar to Dasani, but with a greater, unnatural beauty. Just looking at the picture, you could imagine that you would only want to do good to her.  
  
"She was revered, your mother." Riardan said wistfully, as if he was remembering the days when she used to come and seek knowledge, or advice.  
  
Dasani looked at the picture oddly. "Who drew it?"  
  
Riardan looked surprised at the question. "Don't you remember? You drew it."  
  
Dasani's head spun as she pitched forward. Anthony was at next to her and help her arm so she would not fall.  
  
"Dasani?" He asked, concerned.  
  
Dasani smiled at him, "I'm fine." She turned to the elf-scholar. "But how could I have done it? I- . . . . I'm not- . . . ."  
  
Arlen shook his head quickly. "You are no older than you think you are. A few years ago you drew this, and then left it. I brought it here; I did not mean for you to find out" He almost glared at Riardan.  
  
"Well, I am sure you have to be off, and I have much research to be done." Riardan said, pushing them out the door, which closed rather abruptly behind them.  
  
"Well he was NICE." Anthony said.  
  
"Do not mind him, he means well." Arlen said.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A week later the friends had settled into life at the haven rather nicely. They had gotten used to the differences. They were being taught the ways and customs of the elves at the haven. Dasani and her friends were most surprised to find out that the Haven or Eldinavien was not the only central place of elves. So, naturally, they were even more surprised when they met in the hall one morning and Arlen announced that they were going to travel to another corner of the Elf Realm. Arlen had already packed their bags, which were sitting on a table when they entered the Hall.  
  
"We are going to travel to Dureth, the forest kingdom. We have been invited. We leave immediately." Arlen announced. He handed them each a heavy travel cloak. Grey to Remus, James, Anthony, and Sirius; white to Lily; and a very long black one to Dasani. Dasani put hers on and pulled up the hood.  
  
"What is this so we are not recognized?" She joked.  
  
"Hai." Arlen replied.  
  
Dasani let the hood fall in astonishment and the others got their own surprise. Standing before them, where Dasani had stood seconds before, was the exact likeness of Dasani's mother. She had midnight black hair, with blue-grey eyes. Her face was every bit as serenely beautiful as in the picture her daughter had drawn. Around her head was a circlet of silver.  
  
Arlen stared in awe.  
  
The figure looked puzzled for a minute and then caught sight of her reflection in a pool of water that stood nearby.  
  
"Bloody hell!" The figure said in a musical voice.  
  
"Dasani? Is that you?" Lily asked.  
  
"I THINK so . . . ." The voice replied. "Arlen what kind of magic is this?"  
  
"I do not know." Arlen whispered.  
  
The woman pulled her hood up and took it down again. Now in front of them stood Dasani, but she had a more elf-like appearance. Her ears were pointed and the clothes that had been bland a few minutes ago looked as if they had been made by magic, which between you and me is rather possible. Her eyes sparkled with the light that was always there but not usually visible and a circlet of gold sat on her forehead.  
  
Arlen smiled faintly and bowed, "Thaeluine, Ithaeluthe thu."  
[Tall One I salute you]  
  
Dasani grimaced and said, "I think it makes me look as whoever I'm thinking of. Hold on." Dasani smirked as she pulled up her hood once more and let it drop.  
  
As her hood dropped, so did Anthony's mouth. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus started laughing. Standing where Dasani had been was . . . . . Anthony???  
  
Dasani laughed and pulled the hood up and down once more. She looked as a typical elf women. "So we- . . . . I must go disguised?"  
  
Arlen nodded as he said, "Yes, it must be so, fro those of the forest kingdom do not take kindly to those of the Haven, even ones such as you. It is good that you have discovered this secret. It will make travel much easier."  
Dasani nodded and they set off.  
  
They were traveling as they had to the Haven, on horseback. This time though, Remus had his own mount, but Anthony refused to ride one. Therefore he found himself on Shadow with Dasani, a trifle that amused Dasani to no end.  
  
"I swear Dasani, if you make this thing . . . . . buck me off or something!" Anthony threatened.  
  
Dasani just grinned and replied, "Shadow would not do that. At least not when he's only trotting."  
  
The group found themselves leaving the somewhat mild land that surrounds the Haven and entering a very large forest. They periodically felt that they were being watched, but there was no attempt made to stop them. They saw signs of life every one and a while, but no actual animals or elves. They stopped once to eat, but continued right after that. Soon after Arlen told them quietly that they were entering the boundary of Dureth they were surrounded by armor-clad warriors. They found themselves at spear point and bow-point.  
  
One stepped forward and demanded in Elvish, "What right do you claim to have to be trespassing in these lands?"  
  
Arlen answered at once, "We have done no harm. What right do you have to persecute us so?"  
  
The elf scowled and surveyed the group, "I see five MORTALS, one proud, arrogant child and a wench, who is most likely even more arrogant as her consort. Do you dare defy me?" He snarled at them, suddenly he took a look at Dasani's horse. "A wench riding a warhorse none the less! I shall bring you to the lord, he shall reward me greatly for finding him a mount such as this! Seize their weapons!"  
  
The other warriors came forward before the group could respond and took all their visible weapons. They obviously did not see Elvin for what it was and did not see Dasani's cuff, for there was no mention of it. They neglected, however, to confiscate the teens' wands, which they quickly discovered when they sent curses flying at their captors. The elves' leader soon realized what was happening and had the wands taken away by those that had not been cursed.  
  
"Ugh! Worse than just MORTALS!! Mortals who think they know magic!" He said.  
  
Dasani decided she would rather wait until she was in front of his lord to show this . . . . disgrace of an elf who she was. The elves that had captured them led them through the forest until the teens were all sure they would not be able to find their way in it if their lives depended on it, which may well be the case. Finally a large grove of the tallest trees they had ever seen came into view. It looked as if the trees formed a circular barrier for something, and as they got closer, they saw that this was indeed the case. They were admitted between two of the immense trees by a guard of about fifteen and made their way into the stronghold of Dureth. They were led to the central building which was obviously where the 'lord' that they were going to meet was. They were pushed inside and the leader of the group of elves brought Shadow in as well.The black stallion hardly fit through the door and had a rather nasty disposition that he had caught off of Dasani in the time that had elapsed from the time they had been captured. The six companions found themselves rudely pushed in from of a throne-like chair that sat by itself except for a smaller one a few steps to the side. In the throne sat a noble-looking elf. He had pale brown hair and noble brown eyes. In the chair to the right sat an elf woman with similar features, but with wistful blue eyes.  
  
The leader of the band of elves addressed the elf in the throne. "Lord Anierin, I have found these trespassers in our lands, they had this steed. It is obviously stolen."  
  
The one called Anierin scowled at the leader, "Did they trouble you? Did you bother to ask who they are? You come in here bringing mortals and two elves, one shrouded as though hiding knowing not who they are and what their purposes are?"  
  
"I- but I thought . . . ."  
  
"You obviously did no such thing!" Anierin turned to his captives and adressed Dasani, who had her hood over her face, "Who are you to go shrouded in the presence of a lord?"  
  
Dasani pulled off her hood and looked like her mother. "Who do you think I am?"  
  
Anierin looked at her dumbfounded and the women, obviously his wife, sprang up, "Faye?!"  
  
Dasani shook her head and said, "I am not Faye. I am her daughter."  
  
The elf woman nodded, "You are. I welcome you to my home, you and your companions. My name is Aranrhod and this is my husband, Anierin. Who are you and your companions?"  
  
"I am Dasani and this is my cousin Arlen. This is Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. That, " Dasani continued, pointing towards Shadow, "Is my horse, Shadow."  
  
Dasani had said nothing about she being the one prophesised about, and she was not planning to. Arlen had cautioned them not to say any more than was necessary, which was why Dasani was still disguised as Faye.  
  
The woman nodded. "Give them back their weapons!" She commanded the band of elves.  
  
They reluctantly obeyed, but as Dasani was being handed back Elvin an ancient elf that was even older than Cian walked in.  
  
"Stop!" He said, "They are not what they appear!" . . . .  
  
********************************************************************  
  
DUDE!!!!! I wrote that in a day!!!!!! . . . . no less!!!!!!  
  
Please Review, and as you know I own nothing.  
  
^_^ Thael  
  
P.S I JUST HAVE TO FIX THIS CHAPTER!!!! I DO HAVE REVIEWERS!!!! BUT IT WAS SO LONG AGO I FORGOT!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!! YOU ALL GET COOKIES!!!! I"M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY SICK!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . . . . .. *phew* . . . . Okay, I'm done, but I'm REALLY sorry *tear* . . . . . *sniff* 


	9. Back to Hogwarts

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't reviewed for . . . . well . . . . . a REALLY long time. I've been busy with school and other things and I've started an original story that's been taking all of my writing time. 0  
  
Well, I hope you like it   
  
"Stop!" He said, "They are not what they appear!" . . . .  
  
The old man limped to Anierin's side. "Fool!" He hissed, "How can you not see that they are deceiving you! The daughter of Faye Eldelivinth was killed with her. They went to their graves together! The one called Dasani has the bow Elvin as well as the cuff that marks the chosen wielder of the bow! The mortals are nor just mortals! They are wizards! You would do better to know those who come into your halls armed with magic as well as LEGENDARY WEAPONS!"  
  
After this Anierin turned to them and said, "You DARE to tell me an untruth in my OWN HALLS!"  
  
Aranrhod interrupted at this point, "How can you say that, she is obviously the daughter of Faye!"  
  
The old man cackled at her, "She reeks of sorcery! I would not be surprised to learn that she is not an elf at all! The only true-blooded one of them is the scrawny child!" He was referring to Arlen.  
  
"Is this true? Are you pretending to be an elf?" Anierin demanded.  
  
"I am not." Dasani replied. "I may not be as old as you are, but I am indeed an elf."  
  
"She lies! Throw her in the dungeons!" The old man croaked.  
  
Dasani put up the hood and took it down once more, "You could, but we would get out." She looked as she did the second time she took down the hood, as she was now she truly looked as if she was the daughter of Faye.  
  
Anierin looked at her in astonishment. "You are not- . . ."  
  
Dasani looked up at him with her pale green eyes and said nothing.  
  
The lord that had not been surprised by anything in hundreds of years was truly astonished by this girl of just sixteen years. He had heard the prophecy and did not believe it to be true, but now as this girl and her companions stood before him, he truly believed that there might be hope for his race. Anierin found himself bowing to the youth that stood before him.  
  
Dasani, on the other hand, found herself being bowed to by an elf- lord who knows how many times older than her. Soon the six were seated at a long table with Anierin and Aranrhod. Dasani learned that though there was no love-lost between the elves of the forest and those of the Haven, Dasani would always be welcome at their tables while Anierin was lord. They also learned that Anierin and Aranrhod had two sons just a few years older then the group. (Not counting Arlen)  
  
Lily and Dasani did rather well, for Lily had easily become accustomed to hearing the Elvish tongue. However, while the boys had become more used to it, they only knew some common words, so Dasani, Lily and Arlen had to constantly translate it for them.  
  
"Where are your sons now?" Lily asked, trying to be polite.  
  
"They never come to the hall. They blame us for their life, for they are not permitted to leave my house." Anierin replied.  
  
"They can't leave?" Dasani exclaimed in the common tongue (English).  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked, "Who can't leave?"  
  
"Geez, if I was stuck here I'd . . . die of boredom!" James said.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said, "because they'd eventually figure out who was puling all the pranks the way YOU do it!"  
  
"You think YOU could do better?" James asked scoffing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
James turned to Anthony as he said, "Anthony, who do you think would be better at pulling pranks, me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, or Lily and the others?'"  
  
Anthony looked from Lily and Dasani to James and the Marauders. "Frankly?" He asked. "Them. Definatly."  
  
Lily smiled at James in triumph and Dasani stuck her tongue out at him. The elves present were watching this exchange with mild amusement.  
  
Aranrhod smiled, then looked to her husband and said, "I think that they must meet Calder and Cillian."  
  
The elf-lord nodded gravely. "They will leave with them."  
  
"I know this."  
  
After their meal, Dasani and her friends were taken into the opposite side of the stronghold. There they were taken up to the highest part in the building. In the room at the top of the huge tower they saw two boys a few years older than them. Both had blond hair, one long and one short. The taller of the two was sitting at a window watching the river below. His long blond hair was pulled into a half pony tail. A few loose strands fell in front of his smoky gray eyes. His brother was sitting at a table sharpening a dagger. The boy at the table looked up when they entered the room. He had sharp blue-crystal eyes that made his short hair seem even paler than it was in actuality.  
  
"Inelu, Imuthre." He said.  
[Hello, Mother]  
  
"My son, we have brought you visitors." She stepped aside and allowed the others to file into the room. Dasani was right behind her, so she stepped forward.  
  
"Inelu," She said, "I am Dasani."  
  
"Greetings, I am Cillian, and this is my brother Calder." Cillian said.  
  
Calder turned around and met Dasani's eyes. He stood and walked over. "It is good to be known to you."  
  
Dasani smiled. "These are my friends Lily, Sirius, James, Anthony, and Remus."  
  
"We are very glad that you are here and have not been troubled by the soldiers of this palace." Cillian said.  
  
Aranrhod smiled slightly and stated, "They are leaving and when they do, you will go with them." She left the room.  
  
The two older elves stood in shock for a moment and then they turned to the others. Cillian was smiling, while Calder was not.  
  
"We will be glad to join you if you will permit us." Calder said.  
  
"Of course we will!" Lily exclaimed. "Right guys?"  
  
The others agreed and started to help the twin elves pack..  
  
The next day the group left to go back to Hogwarts to finish up the school year. It took them not long at all because they found that Dumbledore had sent a port key that took everyone but Calder and Cillian to the entrance to Hogwarts. They entered the castle and were greeted by McGonagall. She told them that they would begin their classes again the next day, but would be excused from exams that year, instead, they had been monitored while at the Haven and had passed all their exams (A/N: Is this the year for O.W.L.S.??? If so, then they passed those too) They made their way to their respective Towers. After getting their things put away, the Gryffindor friends met Anthony and made their way down to dinner. On the way, one of the 5th-year Ravenclaws, Jake Green, walked towards them. Dasani stiffened when she saw him and moved closer to Anthony and Sirius.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jake called, waving. "Where were you?"  
  
"We had to go to a funeral of one of my distant relatives." James replied. They had previously decided that was a good excuse.  
  
"I sure know how funerals go. Seeing as I've been to lots. My life is really crappy." Jake said. "I'm so glad I have you guys!"  
  
Lily made a face at that comment and Dasani nearly began clinging to Anthony's arm.  
  
Remus looked at Jake strangely and asked, "What do you mean by that Jake?"  
  
Sirius looked relieved and muttered to James, "So that is his name."  
  
"Just that you guys mean everything to me." Jake replied, not hearing Sirius's comment. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Especially you and Dasani, Lily!" Jake walked over to Lily and put his arm over her shoulders. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
James now clearly scowled at the straw-colored haired boy. Jake was slightly shorter than James and had lifeless, light hair. His eyes were no color of notice. He had begun to hang around the group at the beginning of the year and now, thoroughly considered himself one of the 'posse', if you will.  
  
Jake looked over to the opposite side that Lily was on, looking rather peeved and uncomfortable, and saw that Dasani was there, trying to get on the other side of Anthony so she was no longer next to Jake, but Anthony did not let her and laughed at her because he thought she was purposefully overreacting. Jake therefore decided he would take this opportunity to put his other arm around Dasani. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for him, Sirius saw what he was after and stepped in-between them so he was unable to do so. Dasani let out the breath she had been holding and hurried ahead of them to the Gryffindor table, Sirius followed and sat next to her. Lily took that as an excuse to catch up to the two and James followed, leaving Anthony and Remus to look after them wondering what that was all about. Jake excused himself and went to sit at the end of the Ravenclaw table, though he continued to watch the group all through diner.  
  
"What was that all about?" Remus asked.  
  
Anthony shrugged and replied, "I've learned not to ask when it concerns Dasani, it's usually that I don't want to know or I get in trouble for asking."  
  
Remus laughed and (A/N: Dude I just saw the third movie and WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT THING ON REMUS'S FACE????) they sat down opposite Lily, Dasani and Sirius. (Anthony was allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table)  
  
Since they were early and not everyone was there yet, the group talked about what they had missed with their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Gryffindor mudblood and her followers! And look! The gay one too!" A voice sneered, "At least he's safe from Bradford."  
  
The group instantly looked up and saw that Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa #$%& (A/N: For those of you who have not read OotP) and Crabbe and Goyle were standing there.  
  
Dasani, immediately broke the silence that she had been keeping and jumped up yelling at Malfoy, "You BLOODY INBORN SNAKE! HE IS NOT GAY!"  
  
"Does it sting that he is one that will never fall for you charms? You don't need him, my pet. I can see it in your eyes that you would make a far better Slytherin than a Gryffindor. Why right now, you are so furious that you would like to hex me." Malfoy said coldly.  
  
"YOU BET YOU'RE BLOODY ARSE I DO! YOU FREAKING WEASEL! I COULD TEAR YOU LIMB FROM FREAKING LIMB! I'M-"At this point Sirius put his hand over her mouth. She continued to rant.  
  
"You're wasting your time. She would never go as low as that!" Lily said venomously.  
  
"And the little Mud-"  
  
"Is there a problem here?" McGonagall asked sternly.  
  
"No." Malfoy turned on a heel and led his group to the Slytherin table. As she turned, Narcissa glared at Dasani.  
  
McGonagall looked sternly at the Gryffindors before heading to the staff table. Dasani shoved Sirius's hand off of her mouth and stormed out of the Great Hall, her friends looking after her confused.  
  
As she was running down the halls, she ran into someone and they both fell down.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" A low, sinister voice growled.  
  
"Sorry." Dasani said. She stood up and held out a hand to help the other person up.  
  
They scoffed and stood up, denying her hand and turning away. It was Severus Snape. "I should have known it was you. Come to finish what you're boyfriends started this afternoon? You're whole pathetic circus had been gone and now that you're back, you all need to catch up on the Snape tormenting that you missed. Why don't you just all get matching shirts or some other foolish thing that says, "I Hate Severus Snape" on it!?" He stormed in his own way that made no sound at all.  
  
Dasani stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before continuing to the Astronomy tower. When she got there, she climbed outside the window and stood on the large, balcony-like section of roof there. She stood there for a few minutes before closing her eyes. As she did so, the wind began to pick up and blew her loose hair wildly around her face. Storm clouds rolled in from seemingly nowhere and rain began to fall, softly at first, then wildly. The rain drops drenched her hair and seeped through her robes, until she could not be any less dry. Not until the lightning began flashing and she heard the rolling thunder did she open her eyes. She held out her arms like wings and allowed her outer robe to be blown away. She began singing, an Indian song that she had learned long ago.  
  
Ghanan ghanan ghir ghir aaye badra  
  
[Lord Ghanan has brought about clouds]  
  
Ghane ghan ghor kaare chhaye badra  
  
[Rain clouds have shaded the Sky]  
  
Dhamak dhamak goonje badra ke danke  
  
[The clouds drum-like thump is echoing]  
  
Chamak chamak dekho bijuriya chamke  
  
[Look, the lightning is flashing]  
  
Dasani sang only the chorus and then began to shiver. She made her way back through the window as the storm continued to rage. She was startled to hear a voice as she climbed inside.  
  
"Hey Sani."  
  
She recognized that voice. "DON'T call me Sani!"  
  
"Why." Jake asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you to." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Awww, come on Sani! Forgive me!" Jake said.  
  
"No." Dasani replied, almost coldly.  
  
"Why are you giving up on this friendship?"  
  
"There IS no friendship." Dasani said. She wanted to get away from him. "You know NOTHING about me."  
  
"I know more than you think."  
  
She whirled around and faced him. "What!? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're not the only one who I know too much of."  
  
"What do you mean!" She demanded.  
  
"Not yet, I want to find out everything I can from you before I tell you, because you'll tell me anything that I want, because you want to know what I know about you." Jake said.  
  
Dasani gaped at him. It was taking all of her self control not to take out the dagger she had hidden in her boot and throw it at him with all of her might. Instead she walked towards the exit of the tower. She was nearly out when a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.  
  
"I'm not done with my questions yet!"  
  
She tried to pull her arm away, but she was weaker than him (Well . . . . physically). He pulled her back closer to him and was about to say something when Dasani's knight-in-shining-armor arrived , a little late to her liking. Sirius stepped into the room and immediately forced Jake to let go of her.  
  
"What are you doing!" he demanded.  
  
Jake put his hands in his pockets. "Just talking."  
  
Dasani said nothing, but took Sirius's hand and pulled him out of the room with her.  
  
"Dasani! What was that? Where did you go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I went out to stand in the rain and when I came back in he was there." Dasani replied.  
  
Sirius's face went dark and he muttered something about 'killing the bloody bastard'.  
  
"Sirius, I'm fine." Dasani said.  
  
Sirius looked at her. He gave her a once-over and began to laugh. "Fine except for the fact that you're freezing?"  
  
"Yes." Dasani said. "I am slightly wet."  
  
Sirius laughed some more and said, "We'll just have to make you warmer." He put his arm around her waist. "Or you could take off your wet clothes." He smirked.  
  
"No thanks. Another time maybe." Dasani knew EXACTLY what her black- haired companion was thinking.  
  
The two of them laughed all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, where Sirius made her go upstairs to change, but not before saying, "Another time DEFINATLY." And winking.  
  
Well, how long has it been since I've reviewed? Like a year?? I'm REALLY sorry, but I had no inspiration.  
  
ANYWAYS I HAVE reviewed and will be Hopefully reviewing a lot more in the future.  
  
G&WF: Don't count on it! hehe  
  
BEW: --0 That's never going to go away is it?  
  
G&WF: Nope  
  
BEW: Oh well . . . .. anyways, please review, EXCEPT for YOU and YOU know who YOU are!!!! And if YOU do and everyone else doesn't, I'll sic Aniel on you. Isn't that right Aniel?  
  
Aniel: growl  
  
?????: GET YOUR DAMN KITTEN OFF OF ME BRADFORD!!!  
  
BEW: Hehe, Aniel, stop eating Sevy.  
  
Snape: --0 I hate you all  
  
BEW: Not for long mutters  
  
Snape: WHAT WAS THAT???  
  
BEW: Nothing  
  
Snape: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!  
  
BEW: raises eyebrows and looks pointedly at a group of tigers, one of which Aniel is almost the size of the horse  
  
Snape: sneers I'm not afraid of them disapparates  
  
Well, enough of that, please R/R AND if you like my new Character, Jake or extremely DIS-like him tell me 


	10. Sirius's Mistake

Hey Everybody! GUESS WHAT! You're never going to believe it! I just updated TODAY and I'm starting my next chapter! Hehe  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers (So far there's 1)  
  
Dragix: Hey, it's not as slow as it could have been and I plan to speed it up now. (Origionally they weren't going to get back to Hogwarts that last Chappie) And the actors do get better! Fred and George are HOT in the movie! Hehe  
  
Well on with the story. OH, and Dragix, I swear this has a point, and it is none other than I REALLY need to write it, and it is character development. It's going to make me- . . . .uh . . . . cough cough . . . . DASANI less Mary-Sueish.  
  
A few weeks after the incident with Jake, the day before final exams in fact, everyone had forgotten it but Dasani and Sirius, who remembered it in the back of his mind. Anthony continued to believe that Dasani was overreacting whenever she tried to get as far away from him as possible, and Jake continued to follow them around. It was quickly becoming annoying how he always talked of his miserable life and that he would die without them. Eventually Lily found out about him threatening Dasani and decided to talk to him. She was also tired of him constantly touching her and following her especially around. He made it clear that he had a crush on her, saying that he loved her. Lily often told Dasani that she was sick of it and did not believe in love until the age of 16.  
  
When Lily told Anthony and Dasani of her plan, they were more than a little apprehensive. They told her that they would go as well, but Lily persuaded them to let her go alone. She went while the rest of her friends sat in Gryffindor tower. While she was gone, Dasani told the others what she was doing.  
  
"Lily went to talk to Jake." Dasani announced from her seat on Sirius's lap. He was sitting in one of the large arm chairs, across from James.  
  
"WHAT!?" James and Sirius yelled.  
  
"I believe you heard what I said." Dasani said dryly.  
  
At that moment, Lily returned through the portrait-hole. She was rubbing her right arm.  
  
Dasani looked at her with narrowed eyes. James jumped up and hugged her. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" They all had a good idea of what Jake was capable of.  
  
"N-No, why would he do anything?" Lily said laughing nervously. "And I almo- . . . and I DID slap him."  
  
"He grabbed your arm." Dasani stated.  
  
"N-No, what makes you think that." Lily said.  
  
"You're rubbing it."  
  
"I am not." Lily said, as she rubbed her arm.  
  
"Fine, don't bloody tell me what happened." Dasani stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"All right! So he grabbed my arm! No big deal. Geez . . ." Lily blurted out.  
  
Dasani stiffened and replied angrily, "Now why couldn't you have just told me in the first place?"  
  
"I didn't want you to go and try to beat him up." Lily said.  
  
Dasani said nothing, but summoned her broom and flew out the window.  
  
The rest of them stood there for a minute. They were all glad that Lily was all right and hopefully, Jake would not bother them anymore.  
  
"I'm glad Dasani is gone, she always gets mad at me for no reason." Peter said. (A/N: Did I mention that Peter was there? No? Oh well, he is)  
  
Sirius laughed and said, "That's not an uncommon problem."  
  
Lily glowered at Peter, she and Dasani hated him just as much as they loathed Jake. She then went with Allison upstairs to the dorm to talk about what happened and try and figure out what to do about Dasani.  
  
Remus then looked at his watch and paled. It was almost moonrise. He looked pointedly at Sirius and James, who had also just realized what time it was. Sirius also grinned inwardly as he thought of what was to come.  
  
'Tonight that curious git Snape will not have the last laugh.' Sirius thought.  
  
They hurried out of the room (Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James), leaving Anthony alone. He sighed and returned to his own dorm.  
  
Meanwhile, a very curious Snape was preparing to go to the Whomping Willow for a little discovery night.  
  
About an hour later, Remus had already transformed and his friends were on their way to the shrieking shack. They were well on their way into the tunnel, still human, when they heard the knothole open again. Sirius grinned and said, "Snape doesn't know what he's getting himself into.  
  
"WHAT!?" James exclaimed. He did not wait for an answer, because as he asked, a loud howl could be heard from the shack and it was clear that Remus was headed this way.  
  
James motioned for Sirius and Peter to go placate Remus and he ran towards Snape, who was coming ever closer to his doom. The Slytherin was obviously running in anticipation because he was well into the tunnel when James reached him.  
  
"SNAPE! RUN! GO BACK!" James yelled.  
  
"Not until I find out what's wrong with Lupin!" Snape said. At that moment, Remus and Sirius in his dog form became visible. Snape's eyes widened.  
  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN!" James pushed him forward. They both began running to the entrance of the tunnel. The werewolf (Remus) was now vicious and had their scents. The only reason they were still both alive was that Sirius was slowing down the beast.  
  
They made it outside the entrance and were a bit away from the tree when Remus and Sirius emerged. It looked as if Sirius was going to be able to get Remus back down the knot-hole, when Remus turned and flung the large wolfhound against a rock. Sirius yelped, but did not get back up.  
  
James looked back and saw Remus running swiftly towards them. "FASTER!" (A/N: Why do I have the sudden urge to make James say "Shake your bloomin' tail feathers!" Hehe)  
  
Snape complied and began to run harder than he ever had before. Unfortunately, it was no use, Remus was about to catch up to them, a few more seconds and . . .  
  
Dasani was flying over the edge of the forbidden forest. She was close to the whomping willow. She was getting out all her emotions. Flying always calmed her, like carrots. She began thinking about carrots, 'You know carrots are . . .. . wait WTF was that?' She heard a terrible yelping noise.  
  
"That sounds kind of like . . . . SIRIUS!" She looked up at the sky and was VERY surprised to see a full moon. She cursed. She quickly turned her broom and sped towards the origin of the sound. The first thing she saw was James and . . . . . was that SNAPE? . . . running from Remus, or what she assumed to be Remus. The second thing she saw was a unicorn galloping from the forbidden forest, with a hooded rider on it's back.  
  
"Lily! Thank RA!" Dasani flew lower and fast enough to overtake a snarling Remus and catch up to James.  
  
"James, I want you to run with Snape to the Unicorn, you'll be safe there." Dasani yelled at him so she would be heard over the noise.  
  
"Dasani? What?" James said, almost slowing down as he saw Dasani jump off her broom and turn to face Remus. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"GO!" She yelled.  
  
As he and Snape reached the Unicorn and rider they both turned and watched in horror (Well James did anyways) as Dasani held two daggers against the huge werewolf.  
  
Remus stopped, smelling her. His lips curled into a half grin and his teeth were bared. Her height made her face to be about level with his shoulder and he swung his upper paw at her face, scratching the side of her face. Blood dripped down her face from the cut.  
  
"Now look Remus! You've gone and ruined my best robes! They're all bloody!" Dasani sheathed one of her daggers and held up a palm. A ball of green fire appeared above her palm. It sped towards Remus and chased him back into the shrieking shack tunnel. Suddenly she realized what she had just done, she had been facing a werewolf and got scratched. She realized that there was nothing she could do about it and hurried over to where she saw Sirius laying. There was a large gash on his head that had thankfully stopped bleeding, but he was still unconscious. The tall elf found that there were tears falling from her eyes, mixing with the blood on one side of her face. She brought her hand to Sirius's cheek. Still more tears fell when he stirred beneath her touch and brought his hand over her own.  
  
"Stupid Sirius." She murmured.  
  
"Dasani? What happened?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dasani said nothing, but buried the uncut side of her face in his chest.  
  
With James, Snape and the Unicorn, all was well. They were all unhurt.  
  
Snape turned and walked towards the castle, with every intention of marching right into Dumbledore's office and demanding that every one of those involved, excluding him were expelled. Fortunately he did not know about them being animagi and he did not put two and two together as to why James was there in the first place. Snape assumed that he had come to stop Snape to keep Sirius from being expelled. 'Then what of the other one, a girl?' Snape shook his head. It wouldn't have been a girl, but it had to have been already a werewolf . . . . .wait . . . . not possible . . . . well from what he saw, they certainly would become a werewolf from now on.  
  
James let Snape go and ran over to where Sirius and Dasani were. He pulled Dasani up off of Sirius and looked at her face. "Dasani . . . . why?"  
  
Sirius looked at her face, seeing for the first time where Remus had scratched her with his claws. "You didn't . . . ." He said in horror.  
  
James glared at his best friend and nodded fiercely.  
  
Sirius pulled himself up and backed away from them, shocked. "I- . . .I didn't mean to . . . . I just wanted him to see . . . ."  
  
"Well he did see!" James replied.  
  
"What?" Dasani asked, puzzled.  
  
"Sirius, decided it would be a good idea to tell Snape where to go to find out where- . . ." James trailed off. He had forgotten that Dasani did not know about Remus and was not going to be the one to tell her.  
  
"You- . . . you told him about Remus?" Dasani looked at Sirius in horror.  
  
Both boys were taken aback that she knew about Remus.  
  
Sirius hung his head in shame. "Dasani-I . . ."  
  
James shook his head and led Dasani back into the castle, leaving Sirius in the company of his conscience.  
  
When they went to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey cleaned the cut on Dasani's face and asked nothing. They then made their way to Gryffindor Tower. They found everyone, including Lily, waiting for them.  
  
"Dasani! What happened?" Anthony asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"  
  
Dasani shook her head and threw herself at the slightly taller boy and began sobbing into his shirt. Every once in a while you could make out the word 'Sirius' in what she was saying.  
  
After they had gotten Dasani calmed down, which involved much help from Lily and Allison, and shoving Peter in a closet, and she had fallen asleep still leaning on Anthony, James explained what happened, after being assured that they all had known about Remus for a long time.  
  
When he was done, they all sat silently. After a while, they all decided to go to bed, as there were finals the next day, and even though some of them did not have to take them, the others did. James helped to carry Dasani into her bed and they all fell asleep.  
  
The next morning when James woke up, he discovered that Sirius never came back to the dorm . . . .  
  
BAHAHAHAHAHA! A trademark cliffie . Anyways, this took me a day to write . . . and hopefully I'll get another chapter up before I leave the country on Sunday.  
  
Please R/R and Ask any questions you have, I would really like to hear what you think, unless you are YOU and I don't want to hear ANYTHING from you. And I do mean ABSOLUTELY nothing from YOU.  
  
Oh, I don't own anything and in the last chapter, the Lyrics to Ghanan Ghanan may be slightly off. 


	11. Until Now, No Longer

Hey Everyone! I'd like to thank my reviewers All . . . THREE . . . . so far. Anyways, I have no idea how long this chapter will be as of this moment (It's Wednesday and I have relatives coming tomorrow and then Sunday I leave for Honduras) but I'll probably post it before Sunday. If not, I'll delete that sentence so you'll never know, hehe . . . . unless I forget . . .  
  
Now, On to the Story  
  
OH! And if you HAVEN'T read OotP and are reading my fic, then tell me in a review if you don't want me to spoil anything, or I WILL begin to add things that spoil it. It IS inevitable, I kind of need to spoil a little of it, but I'll cut it down if you object.  
  
----------  
  
The next morning when James woke up, he discovered that Sirius never came back to the dorm . . . .  
  
He looked over at Sirius's bed as he sat up in his and saw that it was untouched. Now there was a SLIGHT possibility that he had come and gone, making his bed before leaving, but as we are talking about Sirius, it is safe to bet that he had never come in the night before. James quickly went downstairs to see if he was on a couch in the Common room. There was no one there. He then went back upstairs and woke Peter, who had run back to Hogwarts as soon as he has sensed trouble, long before Dasani had come. He also, after thinking on it, woke Remus, who had fallen asleep not long ago.  
  
"What's wrong James?" Remus asked groggily. "You don't usually wake me up after a full moon."  
  
"Do . . .Do you remember anything about last night?" James asked.  
  
"No." Remus replied. "But I did have a really weird dream . . ." He trailed off.  
  
James was about to tell Remus of last night, but then one of the other boys woke up and he decided it would have to wait until later.  
  
"What was it about?" Peter asked.  
  
Remus's stomach rumbled, "How about I tell you at breakfast? I'm rather hungry."  
  
James was about to tell Remus of last night, but then one of the other boys woke up and he decided it would have to wait until later.  
  
The boys agreed and dressed for the day. They had just gotten downstairs when the girls, Lily, Allison, and a forlorn looking Dasani came down the other staircase. When she saw James, Dasani perked up. She ran over and asked, "Is Sirius still up there?"  
  
James hung his head and did not reply.  
  
Remus, who could only yet see the unwounded side of Dasani's face tilted his head to the side and said, "Where IS Sirius, if he's not in the dorm?"  
  
"He's not in the dorm?" Dasani turned her face and Remus caught sight of the scratch-wound that Madame Pomfrey had been unable to heal completely.  
  
"Dasani . . . What happened? It's almost as if . . . ." His face paled as he said this. "In- In my dream I scratched someone who was in front of me."  
  
They all looked at him silently.  
  
"It wasn't a dream was it?"  
  
"No." James said.  
  
"I . . . understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore. I'm such a monster. Now I've scratched . . . . DASANI!!!" Remus looked around at the others who were filtering out into the Common Room and lowered his voice. "You were scratched by a werewolf."  
  
Dasani said nothing.  
  
Remus's eyes watered with unshed tears. "It's all my fault, I never should have come here." He hung his head in defeat, "Everyone is right to fear and despise werewolves."  
  
Remus felt a pair of arms encircle his skinny body. "It's not your fault Remus. It never will be." Dasani said. "I'm not human. It may not affect me. In any case . . . . Sirius . . ."  
  
"Sirius decided it would be a good idea to tell Snape how he could find out where you disappeared every month." James said.  
  
"Snape knows!?" Remus exclaimed.  
  
Dasani nodded into Remus's shoulder. "He never came back last night . . . . after you flung him into the rock . . ."  
  
Remus suddenly remembered everything that had happened, from him smelling Snape and James, to him fleeing from the ball of green fire. "He never came back?"  
  
The others shook their heads. They all went down to breakfast, secretly hoping that he would be down there, smiling as always. He wasn't, but Anthony was, as soon as he saw there faces (Especially Dasani's) he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong? And where's Sirius?" Anthony asked. Although he knew about what happened last night, he was unaware that Sirius was missing.  
  
Dasani immediately buried her head in Remus's shoulder, looked rather uncomfortable too, because she was taller.  
  
"Sirius never came back last night." James said.  
  
"I'm sure he's alright and he'll come back soon." Anthony said.  
  
After breakfast, those who were taking final exams went to class and those who were not began to look for Sirius, who was exempt from his exams as well. They split into groups, Dasani with James and Lily with Anthony. Lily and Anthony made their way outside, they would check the grounds while the other two looked inside the castle. Lily was very worried and had decided that she would kill Sirius if they found him alive. The redhead's fiery temper was getting in the way of their search.  
  
"Lily, it might help if you stopped ranting at me and we actually LOOKED for Sirius." Anthony said. He was beginning to get a headache from the outbursts of the short girl.  
  
"What if I don't want to find him?"  
  
"You know you really do."  
  
Lily sighed. "I know, I'm just so mad at him. Snape didn't deserve that, and neither did any of us, especially Dasani."  
  
"Do you think the elf in her will keep her from being a werewolf?" Anthony asked.  
  
"No. Her father wasn't an elf, so she is still partially human. It will still affect her." Lily said. It pained her to think of this, but it was true.  
  
They lapsed into silence and continued to search for Sirius. Inside, they were having just as much luck, without the conversation. Dasani had said little since breakfast. She seemed to have drawn in upon herself and James had caught her mood. When they all met back together for lunch, there was still no sign of him. The group ate in near-silence, only speaking if someone asked one of them a direct question.  
  
"Hey Dasani." One of the older students said, jokingly. "Where's Sirius? Have you two had a lover's spat?"  
  
Dasani looked up at the seventh-year, his name was Jon, who had only meant it as an affectionate joke, most of the Gryffindors had chosen Sirius and Dasani as their favorite couple (And Lily and James as their favorite near- couple) and they liked to tease the two. She stood up from her almost untouched plate and walked out of the great hall. As she left, James noticed an occupant of the Gryffindor table watching her more intently than the rest. He poked Lily in the ribs to get her attention (GAH! DON'T POKE ME!) and pointed to the figure at the end of the table. Lily glared and almost began to growl. It was true that she was extremely nice to most everyone, but unfortunately, that niceness got worn thin with her close friends and she often loosed her temper on them. They alerted the others to Sirius's presence (A/N: I know you all were expecting something terrible to happen to Sirius . . . but he's SIRIUS! I couldn't do that to him ) and decided their course of action.  
  
While the rest of her friends were cornering Sirius, Dasani was walking back to Gryffindor Tower with her eyes on the ground and her mind far away when, once again, she bumped into someone. She looked up, startled, and found herself looking at a peeved Snape.  
  
"Do you get some sort of sick pleasure by running me over?" Snape asked icily. "Isn't it enough that your boyfriend nearly got me killed?"  
  
Dasani turned her head in such a way that Snape saw the scratch on her face and said, "There's nothing I can say that you will accept."  
  
Inside Snape's head, he began to ask himself a few questions.  
  
'Was SHE the one that stood between Potter and myself and the werewolf? No, it couldn't have been HER. She is a GRYFFINDOR, she would never think to protect a Slytherin. And in any case, if it was her she was only thinking of Potter and that Black wouldn't become a killer.'  
  
His conscience then decided that his train of thought warranted some intrusion.  
  
'Now you're starting to talk like the people you hate most. There are others who think that about Gryffindors.'  
  
'Lucius.'  
  
'Exactly. What has she done to you for you to think so badly of her? DO you even know anything about her? You hate it when people judge you, then you judge them back.'  
  
' . . .'  
  
'Think on that Severus.' His conscience returned to the back of his mind.  
  
Dasani took his silence for an answer and continued walking towards the quiet of an empty Gryffindor Tower. She left Snape wondering. When she reached Gryffindor Tower she entered the dorm she shared with Lily and four other Gryffindor Fifth-Years and made her way through one of the windows and onto a small balcony that Lily had discovered earlier that year. She sat down and looked out into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Somewhere, a group of beings sat, a group of beings that few dwellers of this Earth have ever laid eyes on. The leader of this group stood up and began to talk. She, if you could call it a she, was fair, though short, with hair as black as what lies behind the veil in the Ministry of Magic in Londen. Her ears were slightly pointed and she looked upon her companions with eyes the color of a storm that rages over a restless sea.  
  
"Now, we are going to take some time to talk about the situation at hand. Dasani is the daughter of an elf and a wizard who has been scratched by a werewolf (A/N: If you are a person who believes that in order to become a werewolf you must be bitten, then I humbly ask you to pretend that she was bitten, scratched, infected and now will be a werewolf as well) even though she is part elf, she will still become a werewolf. Also, elves are raised to school their emotions and usually do not show great sorrow, happiness, or anger. In the case of Dasani, she was raised in a human world and therefore shows more emotion than is typical of the Elven race.  
  
Dasani, Lily and their friends are at a turning point in their lives, what happens from 6th to 7th years will be what shapes their future and how they deal with the war. During their fifth year, Voldemort gained support and pooled his power. Until now, Peter Pettigrew was only a harmless annoyance. Until now, the attacks had been minor, some tormenting and disturbance, but no widespread chaos. Until now, Voldemort was not ready to strike. Until now, people have believed this to be a story about Dasani, about elves, having little or nothing to do with the wizarding world. Well my friends, that is all about to change. The two young women are about to find out just what one man can do to bring a world tumbling down. This is no longer a story about Dasani, this is a story about two races fighting a common evil that threatens two ways of life, this is a story about how one group of close-knit friends and the choices they make can influence the ending of a war. However it ends, for good or for evil, the choices they make will impact the path they take, which will decide the ending of a world. We must decide what our course of action is, whether we choose to help the young ones choose the correct paths, or we choose to stay silent. The realm of the silent has seldom chosen the former, but it is in our discretion. What say you?"  
  
Outside of the school of Hogwarts, a storm that, for once, had nothing to do with the mood of one of it's occupants began. Lightning that had no beauty to it flashed, and thunder that seemed to not be thunder at all, but cruel laughter, chorused through the castle. There was no rain, but large hailstones struck the windows and outer walls of the castle mercilessly, forcing Dasani to retreat back inside. From the first time the lightning struck, all the students in the school found themselves looking out a window, from the students in the Great Hall, and to those in other parts of the castle; each time lighting lit the sky, or thunder rumbled through the silent halls, every student and teacher felt in the pit of their stomach that everything was about to change. Most felt scared; a few, such as Lucius Malfoy, or Peter Pettigrew, found themselves smiling inwardly; but the group of friends, who had made it back to Gryffindor Tower before the storm hit, all felt terrible. They felt as if they were being pulled into the center of a raging tornado and were being pulled every direction against their will. James Potter found himself gripping the hand of Lily Evans, who grabbed his upper arm with her other hand. Allison Miller buried her head in the shoulder of Remus Lupin. Jade Mura grabbed the shoulder of her friend Crystal Makino. Henry Wong took a step closer to the two friends. Anthony Valentino stared out into the storm and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Rone Yokkaichi, the silent, steadfast one of the group, give him a reassuring look that was probably for his benefit as much as it was for Anthony's. Sirius Black found himself slowly ascending the staircase to the girls' dormitories and entering the Fifth years dorm. He walked over to Dasani Bradford, who was staring out the window and, as was her best friends Lily downstairs, flinching slightly as if being hit, every time a bolt of lightning tore through the night sky. The tall young man put his arms around his girlfriend and rested his chin against the top of her head as she leaned back into the comfort of his presence.. So it was that they passed the night, lending support to each other, waiting for the storm to abate, all silently thinking, knowing, that this was not the real storm.  
  
Wow . . . . . That was pretty intense . . . . . even for me . . . . . in any case I wasn't planning on any of that, but perhaps, there is a group of beings somewhere influencing the path I choose, and even perhaps influencing the path you choose.  
  
Please review, I would really appreciate and enjoy it if you told me what you think about my new PLOT! My story now has some semblance of a plot, how's that Dragix?????? 


	12. Meet the InLaws and Are you SURE you're ...

Hey, thanks to all of my reviewers, even though some of them cough cough LILY cough cough say it's still Mary-Sue. Now, I'm going to take some time to explain a little about how I write. Lately, some of the events in the story have been things that have happened to me and MY circle of friends, and I am planning on putting another in. Most of the characters are, or are based on, some of my friends. However, I am unable to always know how they would react in certain situations. Dasani however, I know how she would react in most situations. I did not intend this story to come of as a Mary- Sue, and I will continue to TRY to make it less and less Mary-Sueish. I will do my best to not center it around Dasani as much. You know what? I just realized that the only people telling me this is Mary-Sueish are my friends that are in the story --0 I wonder if that means something. IN any case, you know now that my intentions are for this story to become darker, and for it to NOT be a Mary-Sue. Though I imagine that no matter what, since my favorite Character is Sirius and Dasani is based on me partially and they are together, some people will ALWAYS think of this as a Mary-Sue. And we all know that if you read Miracle Girls story 'This is MY Wedding' it WOULD be Mary-Sueish if Lily was an OC -- I think it sucks that her story isn't Mary-Sue just because Lily Evans Potter is in the story. Oh well --0 On with the story  
  
................................................  
  
So it was that they passed the night, lending support to each other, waiting for the storm to abate, all silently thinking, knowing, that this was not the real storm . . .  
  
The storm continued, making their last day at Hogwarts very dreary. All of their friends had passed their exams and they were all sitting down, eating lunch in the Great Hall. They were doing their best to be cheerful, but a sort of silence had claimed the whole school. The Gryffindors had accepted Sirius back into the group, even though his carefree demeanor had vanished since that night. He told them of his visit to Dumbledore's office, where he had gotten a heavy warning and detentions that carried over to the next year. He had to apologize to Snape.  
  
Just as they were about to get up from the table, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, came to the table and said something to Dasani in a low voice. She nodded as he walked away and failed to hide the look of worry on her face.  
  
Anthony noticed this as they were walking back towards Gryffindor Tower and said, "What did Dumbledore want?"  
  
"He said that they don't want me to stay here this summer. Something about too dangerous." Dasani said.  
  
(A/N: From now on, let's pretend that only the Gryffindors and Anthony know that Dasani is an elf, Okay? Good )  
  
"For you, or for them?" Remus said darkly.  
  
"I have no idea." Dasani said.  
  
"In any case, something had to have happened for them to not let you stay." James said. "Right Lily?"  
  
Lily didn't answer, she was looking at her friend's face. "That's not all. What else did he say Dasani?"  
  
"Arlen sent them a letter a while ago, when it wouldn't have been a problem to stay here, and said I can't go to the Haven."  
  
"I'm sure everything will work out for the best." Anthony said, "But I have to go pack." He left for the Ravenclaw dorms and Common Room.  
  
Dasani muttered something fowl under her breath at him. Lily laughed.  
  
"What did she say?" James asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Lily said, looking rather smug about showing him up.  
  
The rest of the group laughed at the look on James's face and made their way to their common rooms to pack. When they were finished, they gathered with all the other students in the entrance hall and boarded the train. SInce their group was too big to fit in a small compartment and there were no bog ones left by the time they boarded, the friends had to split into two groups: Crystal, Jade, Henry, Rone, and Anthony were in one compartment and Lily, Dasani, James, Sirius, Remus, and Allison in another. Dasani sat next to one window, with Sirius next to her, and Lily on the other side of Sirius and James, Remus and Allison opposite them. Orion was curled up on Allison's lap. About halfway to the train station in King's Cross, Sirius, Allison and James were having a conversation about quiddich, Remus was sleeping, Lily was reading a book, and Dasani was staring out the window. Orion lifted one eyelid and looked at Dasani with green eyes mirroring her own.  
  
"You won't find the answer out there." The black cat stated.  
  
They all looked at the cat in surprise.  
  
"What? Just because I haven't cared to be around you young ones doesn't mean I haven't been paying attention." Orion said.  
  
Sirius looked at Dasani, putting his arm over her shoulders, "Your cat has an attitude problem."  
  
Dasani nodded and made a face, but Orion said, "So does the boy she cares to call her 'boyfriend'." He made a hacking noise as he said this.  
  
Lily, Dasani, Allison, James, and Remus (Everyone but Sirius) all found this very funny.  
  
"All right, that's enough, just figure out where you're going to go once you get to the station." Orion said. It was directed at Dasani.  
  
"Orion has a point," Remus said, "where are you going to go for the summer?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea." Dasani replied.  
  
"I wish could stay with me, but we're going to Italy for half the summer." Lily said sadly.  
  
Sirius had been studying his shoes intently for a few seconds and suddenly said, (while still looking at his shoes) "She'll stay with me at Grimmauld Place."  
  
James turned to his friend, about to protest, but Sirius looked up and shook his head a little. No one noticed but James.  
  
"Sirius, that's . . . it's . . ." Dasani started.  
  
"It'll be fine, besides, you can keep me company, usually only my cousins are there." Sirius grinned at Dasani.  
  
Dasani hesitated. "Are you sure?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "I am siriusly and seriously sure."  
  
Dasani smiled. "Thanks Sirius."  
  
The group went back to talking about summer plans until they reached the station. They all went their separate ways. Sirius led Dasani to where a large motorbike was parked.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me." Dasani said.  
  
"Awww, come on Sani, don't you trust me???" Sirius said, trying to look innocent. After shrinking their trunks and putting them in a storage compartment, he got on and held out a hand to help her up.  
  
She muttered something about a 'cloud' (A/N: Hehe, get it Lil????) and took his hand. He helped her up and handed her his helmet. She handed it back, "You wear it, I'll be fine, besides, it looks better on you."  
  
Sirius shrugged and put it on. He started to bike and said, "Hold on." Dasani did as he said and he pulled out onto the street.  
  
In about a half-hour, they reached a run-down building on the other side of London. Sirius stopped the bike, parked it on the sidewalk and helped Dasani off. They got their things and walked inside the building. The inside was, while not run down as the outside, filled with a dark feeling or aura. Dasani shivered at Sirius led her down the hall, feeling as if she would suffocate if she lived here all summer. For the first time, she questioned the image of Sirius's home life being like it was at school. She looked to where he was leading her, they entered a kitchen and a woman who had to be Sirius's mother turned towards them. She was unlike Sirius in every way, cold where he was warm, stern as he was relaxed. On the other side of the room was a tall blond woman and a girl the same age as Sirius and Dasani. It was Narcissa. She scowled and whispered something to the woman who must have been her mother. The woman gasped and looked at Dasani.  
  
"Sirius, Who is this?" Mrs. Black asked coldly.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Narcissa's mother was faster.  
  
"She is no one."  
  
This statement obviously meant something to Mrs. Black, because she turned to Sirius and said, "Get that- . . . THING out of my house."  
  
"Mother, she's not-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Dasani looked at Sirius's mother with confusion. She had no idea what was going on. In her arms, Orion hissed at the three women.  
  
Sirius looked at Dasani apologetically. "I will not."  
  
"What did you say!?" his mother demanded. She took out her wand and turned it on her son.  
  
Dasani suddenly found herself disliking Mrs. Black . . . A LOT. She eased a small knife out of her belt.  
  
"I said NO mother! Just because people aren't pureblood is no reason- "  
  
"Don't talk back to me!" She tried to curse Sirius, but found that her wand had been cut in half and there was a knife sticking out of the wall opposite Dasani, I wonder how THAT happened!  
  
"YOU!" She turned on Dasani. Before the tall elf knew it, the evil woman was standing before her and had slapped her across the face. Dasani stood stunned as the woman brought her hand up to strike again and a strong arm pulled the hand back.  
  
"That's ENOUGH mother." Sirius said. He was visibly furious.  
  
"Get out of my house and don't EVER come back!" The woman said.  
  
"VOLDEMORT couldn't make me come back here!" Sirius said. He grabbed Dasani's hand and pulled her towards the door, she willingly went, still stunned.  
  
They were nearly to the door when a small voice could be heard, "Master Black, your mother is wanting to speak with you."  
  
"She can rot in hell for all I care." Sirius said, he pulled Dasani out the door and into a British summer. (meaning it's raining)  
  
Sirius cursed and pulled Dasani under the overhang next to which he had parked his motorbike. "Are you all right Dasani?" Sirius's voice was very raspy.  
  
Dasani nodded. Sirius put his hand to the red handprint that was beginning to show on Dasani's face. "I'm sorry, Sani."  
  
"It's alright Sirius, I've done worse hitting my head on bricks."  
  
Sirius smiled, "Now what?"  
  
"Now, I get out some cloaks so that we don't get really wet, the rest is up to you. You ARE the 'Knight in shining armor' here, not me." She did so, putting on her black cloak over her school robes and giving an extra to Sirius so he could do the same.  
  
"Well then, I suppose we make our way to the Potter residence." Sirius seemed to have his humor back, but Dasani could see that it was just a cover, and that he was extremely bothered.  
  
"Great." Dasani said, she took the keys from Sirius's hand, surprising him, and getting on the motorbike. When he didn't follow she queried, "Coming?"  
  
Sirius laughed and got on behind her.  
  
"You'll have to show me the way." Dasani said.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." He whispered into her ear and put his arms around her waist. When they got on the road he said, "First of all, push that button with the moon on it."  
  
Dasani complied and was startled, to say the least, when the bike left the ground and went into the air.  
  
"Well, we're just full of surprises today aren't we Sirius?"  
  
If a muggle had walked out onto the street at that moment, they would have seen nothing, but heard the laughter of a very stressed 16-year-old.  
  
. . . . . . ............................  
  
Godric's Hollow  
  
The Potter family lived in a large estate in Godric's Hollow. At the moment, Mrs. Potter and her son were just arriving from King's Cross and Diagon Alley. After putting his things away, James made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner.  
  
"I hope you didn't get in too much trouble this year James." Mrs Potter said fondly.  
  
"Who me?" James said, "How could I ever get into trouble?"  
  
His mother shook her head. "Is Sirius coming over this summer?"  
  
James frowned slightly, "I dunno, Dasani went to his house to stay and I don't know how that will affect things."  
  
"Oh dear." Mrs. Potter had heard about the Black family from both James and Sirius, who was like a second son to her. "Will that work out?"  
  
"She isn't pure-blooded." James pointed out.  
  
"Those poor children."  
  
"Mum! We're sixteen! Well . . . .except for Lily, she's only fifteen." James said grinning.  
  
"How are things between you and Lily?" James's mother asked tactfully.  
  
James spluttered, "Wha-What? What do you mean? There are no- . . . THINGS between me an Lily."  
  
"Lily and I." His mother corrected.  
  
"Whatever. There is nothing between Lily and I."  
  
"Mmm." Mrs. Potter looked innocently at her son.  
  
He glared at her and was just about to say something that might get him in trouble when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Go get that, would you dear?"  
  
James walked to the door, muttering that there was not, never was and never will be anything between him and Lily. (A/N: Let's see it I can't make him eat those words soon shall I?) He opened it and was very surprised to see a pair of his friends who happened to be both sopping wet and Sirius and Dasani.  
  
"Hey mate," Sirius said, "Can we come in?"  
  
"P-Please?" Dasani was shivering.  
  
"Of course." James opened the door all the way so that they could come in.  
  
"Who is it James?" Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sirius and Dasani." James answered.  
  
"Bring them in!"  
  
James gestured for them to follow him into the kitchen. Dasani hesitated, not entirely sure if she wanted to meet anymore of her friends' parents. Sirius took her hand and smiled at her, so she walked into the kitchen with him.  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled warmly at them. "Hello Sirius, and you must be Dasani! I've heard so much about you!"  
  
"Hey mumsie, what's for dinner?" Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
Dasani elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
Dasani just grinned and turned to James's mother. "Hullo."  
  
Mrs. Potter frowned after a moment and Dasani thought she had done something wrong. "We need to get you out of your wet clothes! And what happened here?" She pointed to the side of Dasani's face which was still red and bleeding a little because Mrs. Black had re-opened the cut from Remus.  
  
"Uh . . ." Dasani began.  
  
Sirius's expression darkened and he said, "My mother wasn't exactly happy to see us."  
  
"You poor things! You'll stay here for the summer of course." The kind woman said. "Now tonight there is a ministry party here, James's father being an auror, but I'm sure that the three of you won't mind mingling a little with the people from the ministry."  
  
Dasani did mind, she minded a lot, talking to strangers, especially powerful strangers was never something she enjoyed, however, she had little choice in the matter. She found herself being ushered out of the room by Mrs. Potter. When she looked back at Sirius and James, they were both reading what looked like the daily prophet. James's mother led her up the stairs into the room she shared with Mr. Potter.  
  
"I think I may have a dress you can wear tonight."  
  
"A dress?" Dasani said quickly.  
  
"Of course, it is a formal party." The woman smiled inwardly at the look on Dasani's face.  
  
While Dasani was taking a shower, Mrs. Potter had Sirius and James got ready for the party as well. When she was done showering and changing, she went downstairs just in time to meet Mr. Potter, who was walking in the door. He stopped when he saw her coming down the stairs and smiled. Dasani looked at him, and then looked around for someone else. They were all somewhere else.  
  
"Are you Lily?" Mr. Potter asked knowingly.  
  
Dasani nearly fell the rest of the way down the stairs. "N-No. I'm Dasani. Dasani Bradford."  
  
"Oh! You're Sirius's then." It was not a question.  
  
Dasani raised her eyebrows. "I don't know if I'd put it quite like that."  
  
The man laughed. He adjusted his glasses and said, "Well, come on down and let me have a look at you."  
  
Dasani complied. She was slightly, shall we say, uncomfortable. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Mr. Potter took her hand and spun her around. He smiled, "Are you sure you're not Lily?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Oh well. A father can dream."  
  
Dasani didn't know quite what to say to that. "You don't want me to be Lily."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are a bit tall for James."  
  
Dasani laughed and decided she liked the Potters.  
  
"And even if she isn't, he can't have her." Sirius was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Sirius! Are you staying this time?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
They all walked into the living room, Sirius taking Dasani's hand as she walked by.  
  
"We're both staying, for the summer at least." Sirius said.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Dasani! You look wonderful!" Mrs. Potter said. "And I wondered why I saved that dress. I must have known you were coming."  
  
Dasani was wearing a long black dress that probably would not fit Mrs. Potter. She flushed at the compliment.  
  
"How was work, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked her husband. He sighed as he sat down.  
  
Dasani did not get a chance to hear what she said, because Sirius pulled her aside.  
  
"Dasani, about this party, well, there will be a lot of people you know here." Sirius said.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, since James's dad works at the ministry, when they have a party, they have to invite all the people, not just the ones they like." Sirius continued.  
  
"I don't think I like where this is going."  
  
"Like Malfoy, and Snape, probably Crabbe and Goyle, Amos Diggory . . ."  
  
"I don't have any problems with Amos, that's you. And Snape isn't really that bad."  
  
Sirius made a face. "Snape is a slimy git."  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
"Fine, but Dasani, my family will be here."  
  
Dasani flinched. "I KNEW I should have hid the knives under the dress."  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry, as long as we're with James's dad they won't do anything physical."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, I can deal with physical stuff." She pointed at her cheek as an example.  
  
"As for that, we'll deal with it on the next full moon." Sirius said. He seemed as if he wanted to say something more, but the fireplace flared up green.  
  
They watched as people began to arrive via floo powder. As they dusted themselves off, Sirius told Dasani who they were.  
  
"That's my Uncle, Alphard Black and my Aunt. Those are my cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Andromeda is like her father, they're both good, but you know Narcissa and Bellatrix is even worse."  
  
"Those are the Weasleys, you remember Arthur and Molly? They were both in Gryffindor. Arthur was in seventh year when we were in first and Molly was in sixth. They have two sons, Charlie and Bill. They're about ten years younger than us, but I forgot which is older."  
  
"That's the Malfoy family, along with the Crabbes, Goyles, and the Snapes."  
  
"I think I could have gotten that one on my own." Dasani said.  
  
"That's Moody, he's an auror with dad." James said walking over.  
  
Sirius continued pointing out people until Dasani recognized a familiar woman stepping out of the fireplace.  
  
"Here comes mother dearest." Sirius said coldly. A boy no less than a year younger than them stepped out behind her. "My brother, Regulus." An intimidating man followed. "My father."  
  
"You have a brother!?" Dasani exclaimed. "Wait, is that . . .?"  
  
"He's in Slytherin."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
Someone, Mrs. Potter, called James and Sirius over. Dasani was left in the corner. She caught Moody staring at her and quickly looked somewhere else. Unfortunately, her eyes locked with a face so like, yet unlike Sirius that it was a slight bit unnerving. Regulus Black definitely had inherited the Black family good looks. He was as good looking as his older brother, but he seemed more haughty and inbred. The Black's more favored son walked towards her. Fortunately for Dasani, the younger son had not the height advantage that the older one did. (Meaning that Dasani was taller than Regulus)  
  
"So," he said, "you are the wench my brother has given up his name for."  
  
Dasani began to silently curse him.  
  
"I must admit, though," Regulus continued, "you do look as if you might be challenging to tame."  
  
Dasani glared daggers at him and wished she had her wand, or some sort of weapon.  
  
"I suggest you leave her alone, Regulus." Sirius was standing behind his younger brother.  
  
"You always were the soft one Sirius." Regulus retreated to where his mother stood talking to the mother of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Did he do anything? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sirius looked extremely angry.  
  
"No, I'm fine Sirius. I can take care of myself."  
  
Sirius said nothing, but led her over to where Arthur and Molly were standing.  
  
"Sirius, Dasani! It's so good to see you!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
Dasani smiled. "I hear things are going well for you. Sirius told me you have two sons."  
  
Molly beamed and began to talk all about them. Charlie apparently, was learning to fly on Arthur's new broom, while Bill loved to explore the yard around their house and go treasure hunting. Arthur was working at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. They walked around, Dasani and Sirius, talking to many of the people there. Sirius did most of the talking. Dasani even met Sirius's uncle and his cousin Andromeda. Alphard Black was not cruel like the rest of his family, and was even civil to Dasani. Andromeda was about ten years older than Sirius and had a six year old daughter named Nymphadora. While she was haughty, she was not overly rude to either her cousin or his girlfriend.  
  
Some time later, Dasani found a few moments to herself to sneak away into the kitchen. Once inside, she was very surprised to see Severus Snape in there as well.  
  
"I'm hiding from Sirius's family, what's your excuse?" Dasani said grinning.  
  
"I'm hiding from my father." Snape said. It might have even been considered polite if he had not had a sour look on his face.  
  
"He's not in a good mood I take it?"  
  
"My mother is here." Snape replied. "He didn't want to come at all, but Lucius's father requested it."  
  
(A/N: For any of you who have forgotten, Severus Snape and Rone Snape are half brothers. Snape's mother left his father shortly after he was born for Rone's father, who left her shortly after Rone was born. Rone was sent to live with his mother's cousin and her husband, the Yokkaichis)  
  
Dasani did not know what to say.  
  
Snape turned to her with a strange look on his face. "Was it really you that night?"  
  
"What!?" Dasani had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Was it you who stood between Potter and the werewolf?" Snape's curiosity had gotten the better of him.  
  
Dasani looked at him for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Why? Did you not want Black to become a murderer?" Snape's voice returned to it's normal icy tone.  
  
"It was instinct." Dasani said. "Hell, PETER could have been standing on the other side of Remus and I still probably would have done that."  
  
"You put me higher than Pettigrew?"  
  
Dasani raised an eyebrow at Snape. "I put Peter on bar with Malfoy and Jake, and I put you higher than all of them."  
  
Snape said nothing.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for all that Sirius and James may have put you through in school. Truthfully, Lily and I had no idea that half of it was going on, or we would have put a stop to it sooner. I do think that the reason why James did it so much was that he knew you fancied Lily. However, I can assure you that if Lily or I so much as hear anything about James or Sirius doing anything to you without just cause, then they will have us to answer to." Dasani said. She wasn't entirely sure how Snape was going to take that, but she had to give it a shot.  
  
Snape nodded. He turned to walk back into the living room, but said, "I'll keep that in mind." The dark young man swept out, leaving Dasani alone in the kitchen.  
  
She sighed and muttered to herself, "I guess I'd better go back too."  
  
Once she walked into the hall to go back to the party, she found herself face-to-face with Moody. He looked about thirty-five and had several scars on his face. His hair was long and lined with grey. Apparently those were both trademarks of aurors.  
  
"So, you're Dasani." He said, seeming to look her over.  
  
"Hai." She did not mean to speak in Elvish, but something about the way he was regarding her made her nervous. "I mean, yes."  
  
"I hope you can keep Sirius in check."  
  
"So does everyone else I know."  
  
"You've got a nasty wound there. Mind me asking what happened." Moody gestured to the side of her face.  
  
Dasani brought a hand to her cheek. She had a handprint-shaped bruise on top of the cut from Remus. She said nothing, but looked defiantly at the older man.  
  
"Have a run-in with the in-laws?" He grinned.  
  
Dasani frowned.  
  
"I hear you put a knife through Betrys Black's wand. Cut it in two with one throw." Moody looked at her calculatingly.  
  
Dasani said nothing.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, I'm on your side. I'll be around here for a while, I'd like it if you'd show me how you did it." Moody smiled a halfway creepy smile.  
  
"Sure." Dasani decided that if Sirius trusted him then he was okay.  
  
The doorbell rang. Mrs. Potter stuck her head out of the living room. "Oh, good! Alastor (A/N: Is that right?) would you get that?"  
  
Moody nodded and opened the door a little.  
  
Dasani heard the rain pounding on the ground.  
  
The auror took one look out the door and turned back to Dasani. "It's for you."  
  
. ................................................  
  
I think I'll stop here, even though I wanted to get the whole summer in one chapter . . . . I'm sorry tear but it's already like 13 pages. Anyways, please review, as I would like to know what you think. 


	13. Our People', Why must EVERYTHING be Gree...

Okay, so far I've gotten no reviews, but I'm going to start this anyway.   
  
YAY! My 59th REVIEW!!!  
  
Miracle Girls: Thank you. And thanks for all the recent Ideas for the story   
  
YAY! My 60th REVIEW!!!  
  
Game and Watch Forever: (glomps GWF) Thanks  
  
YAY! My 61st REVIEW!!!  
  
Dragix: I am very aware of the fact that they are not supposed to know about Peter, I just happen to dislike him and find him useless. Dasani hates him, Lily tolerates him, and the others feel rather sorry for them. Also, if you are referring to the height of Regulus, it seems pointless NOW . . . And I don't usually go into detail about seating unless I feel it is important to know where people are. IN any case thanks for your review and I'm sorry I ended there, but it was a good stopping point. I like Cliffhangers - in fact, THIS chapter is a cliffhanger.  
  
YAY! My 62nd REVIEW!!!  
  
MaRoNcOoL: Thanks and I'll try  
  
. . . . . ............................  
  
The doorbell rang. Mrs. Potter stuck her head out of the living room. "Oh, good! Alastor, would you get that?"  
  
Moody nodded and opened the door a little.  
  
Dasani heard the rain pounding on the ground.  
  
The auror took one look out the door and turned back to Dasani. "It's for you."  
  
Dasani walked over to the door, puzzled, and looked out. She let out a yelp of surprise as she was pulled into a hug by a tall blond.  
  
"You were not at your school when we arrived." Calder was standing next to his brother, who had hugged Dasani.  
  
"They said I couldn't stay." Dasani looked back towards the door. It was open and Moody was still standing there, watching them. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Oriuin, came to show us the way." Cillian pointed down to where Orion was sitting.  
  
"So that's where you went!" Dasani said.  
  
"Someone had to look out for you," The cat yawned. "But now I'm going to take a nap." He slinked inside, past Moody and Dasani could just see him start up the stairs.  
  
"Who is it, Alastor?" Mrs. Potter walked over to the door. "I've just seen all the guests who aren't staying out." She opened the door fully.  
  
"Dasani, are these friends of yours? Bring them in!" Mrs. Potter said.  
  
Dasani exchanged a look with the two brothers and they walked in after her, carrying a large trunk with them. They set it down and turned towards a group of people who just walked in the room.  
  
Mr. Potter, James, and Sirius walked in, stopping short when they saw the others.  
  
They all stood there, taking in the appearance of two extremely tall, very blond men with pointed ears and elvish clothes.  
  
"Well, you never know who's going to show up." Mr. Potter said good- naturedly. "Harold Potter at your service." He walked over to the two elves and held out his hand.  
  
Dasani grimaced. "Mr. Potter, this is Calder and Cillian ud Dureth. They're . . . from the country."  
  
"Add that to the fact that they're elves, and she means they don't customarily shake hands Harold." Moody said.  
  
"Elves?" Mr. Potter said, puzzled.  
  
Dasani put her face in her hands. This was the perfect ending to a HORRIBLE day. Now she could be kicked out of another house.  
  
"We are here for the benefit of Dasani, we mean you no harm." Calder said.  
  
"Of course you are, and you mean at least her no harm, you wouldn't hurt your own kind." Moody interjected.  
  
"I'm not quite sure I understand." Mr. Potter said.  
  
Cillian looked at Moody angrily. "We mean none harm. Not only is Thaeluine eldeth, but we have traveled with the other two and as well, we do not seek to interfere with the affairs of mortals!"  
  
"Cillian! Du inuth thesh thu ainvar inim." Dasani said. "Thu durveth thinath a im imurthael aelthu."  
  
[Cillian! Do not seek to anger him. You forget that I am mortal as well]  
  
"How about we continue this over a cup of tea?" Mrs. Potter suggested, trying to act as peacekeeper.  
  
As they all walked into the kitchen, Sirius and James walked over to Dasani and the two elves. Calder and Cillian greeted them warmly.  
  
"Dasani, don't worry. It will be fine." Sirius said softly.  
  
"Yeah, and if it isn't, I'll come with you when you get kicked out." James said good-naturedly.  
  
Dasani glared at him. "You're not helping."  
  
The slightly taller teen grinned back at her.  
  
Dasani sighed. "At least some good can come of this."  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I can do this." She snapped her fingers and she was in a pair of blue-jeans and an oversized shirt that had a picture of lucky charms on it. Her ears had also become pointed.  
  
James raised his eyebrows at the shirt. "Isn't that YOUR shirt Sirius?"  
  
Sirius blushed. Dasani nodded. "I stole it; all of mine are too small."  
  
If this was an anime fic, the boys would have sweat-dropped.  
  
In the kitchen, the others had taken a seat at the table and all had a cup of tea. Sirius and James sat down, but Dasani remained standing, as did Calder and Cillian.  
  
"Would you three like some tea?" Mrs. Potter held up a teapot.  
  
Dasani and Cillian shook their heads and Calder replied, "No, thank you. It is not common among our people and generally we do not care for it."  
  
"You say 'our people' as if that includes Dasani." Mr. Potter was a very clever man.  
  
"It does." The auror turned to face his son.  
  
"She is an elf?" Mr. Potter asked. "I did not know elves existed."  
  
"That is as most wish it." Cillian said simply.  
  
"This is why she keeps it hidden; something which Albus has surely encouraged." Moody pointed out.  
  
Dasani nodded. "I usually stay at Hogwarts for the summer, but Professor Dumbledore said I couldn't this summer."  
  
Moody and Mr. Potter exchanged a look.  
  
"Voldemort." They said in unison.  
  
"Why this summer?" Dasani asked. She looked around at all the faces whose owners could not meet her eyes.  
  
"They have not told you of everything that has been going on in the mortal world." Calder said. "We have only traveled through it when absolutely necessary, but we still have heard of many disasters which are mysteries to all but wizard-kind."  
  
Dasani looked down at Sirius for confirmation. He met her eyes reluctantly. She stepped back from his chair. "What's happened? Why haven't you told me?"  
  
Moody was the one to speak. "It's Voldemort." The others flinched. "He's begun to terrorize muggles, muggle-borns, and even purebloods who won't join him."  
  
Dasani didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. This man, this Voldemort had been the one who had killed her parents. It had been in the first part of his rising. Then he had taken fifteen years to gather strength and support; now, it seemed he was back.  
  
She looked at Sirius, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Sirius said nothing.  
  
"Well I think we should continue this conversation in the morning, right now, I think it would be best if we all went to bed." Mrs. Potter said. "James, would you show Sirius, Dasani, and her two friends to their rooms?"  
  
James nodded. He led them out of the room. Calder and Cillian stopped by the front door. "We will re-join you in the morning." The opened the door and showed themselves out.  
  
"This way." James said stiffly.  
  
They reached Sirius's room first. It was across the hall from James's and next to Dasani's. James said goodnight, went into his room and closed the door. Dasani had entered her room and was just about to close the door when a hand held it open.  
  
"Sani." Sirius walked in and closed the door.  
  
Dasani looked up into his eyes. He looked as if he was trying not to cry.  
  
"Dasani, you need to understand something. My family, most of them are supporters of Voldemort." Sirius said difficultly. "I didn't want to tell you about Voldemort attacking because there's a good chance that my father was there, torturing people. I didn't want you to think badly of me."  
  
"Sirius, there is nothing I can think of that would make me think badly of you. Well, maybe a few things, but they would all make me kill you and then I'm sure I would remember you fondly." Dasani smiled. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Sirius nodded and kissed her before returning to his own room. Dasani changed into a pair of cotton shorts, kept Sirius's shirt on, and fell asleep quickly on the large bed. She dully noted that her things had gotten up here and that Orion was curled up on the other side of the bed before she lost all organized thought.  
  
The next morning she awoke when something large plopped on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Sirius.  
  
"What are you doing?" She said groggily.  
  
"Waking you up."  
  
She mumbled something incoherent and turned to the other side. Sirius crawled over next to her and leaned over her so that he could see her face. His hair fell onto the side of her face.  
  
"Sirius!" Dasani pushed him away.  
  
"Dasani!" He mocked her.  
  
"Argh! Fine, I'm getting up, happy?"  
  
"Overjoyed." He moved so that she could sit up.  
  
"Nice shirt." He said.  
  
She looked down and saw . . . (breath) HEARTS STARS HORSESHOES CLOVERS AND BLUE MOONS POTS OF GOLD AND RAINBOWS AND THE REED BALLOONS! gasp. "Thanks. Now, pray tell WHY you felt the need to get me up."  
  
"Calder and Cillian want to talk to you." Sirius stood up and walked towards the door. "Get dressed and come down. Oh, and here." He tossed her something. "James helped me charm this for you. Since you seem to like them."  
  
After he had closed the door she looked at what he had thrown at her. It was a green shirt that was obviously Sirius's, and had been charmed to say 'I heart Sirius Black and his sexy elbows'. Dasani raised an eyebrow at the choice of body parts, but shrugged. She changed into that and a pair of jeans and went downstairs.  
  
(A/N: Hehe, I just asked one of my friends for a body part and I got 'elbow', so elbows it is )  
  
When she walked into the kitchen, James was the first one to see the shirt. He had been drinking orange juice and spit it out all over Moody who was sitting across from him at the table.  
  
Dasani laughed. Sirius turned around and grinned at her. Mr. Potter raised his eyebrows and shook his head sadly. Mrs. Potter smiled knowingly. Moody turned to look after wiping his face off.  
  
"I should have known."  
  
"Where's Calder and Cillian?" Dasani asked.  
  
"They're bringing in some things Arlen sent for you." Sirius said. He was eating Lucky Charms.  
  
Dasani walked over and stole a marshmallow.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Don't make me charm YOUR shirt!" Dasani threatened.  
  
Sirius backed down and held his hands out in defeat. "Mercy! You might blow me up if you tried that."  
  
"I'm not THAT bad at Charms." Sirius looked at her quizzically. "Fine, then don't make me have Lily charm your shirt the next time she sees you."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Dasani shook her head, but brightened when she saw two elves carrying the trunk that she had seen the night before. They set it down on the floor at her feet.  
  
"Arlen sent this with us. He said you would know what to do." Cillian said. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Sometimes I fear that Arlen thinks to highly of me."  
  
"I'm sure it's all in your head, my dear." Mrs. Potter said.  
  
James and Sirius were already staring curiously at the trunk.  
  
"What's in it?" James asked.  
  
Dasani shrugged and opened it. Lying on top was a something long wrapped in fabric. Dasani picked it up and unwrapped it. It was a sword in a modest scabbard. The handle was plain silver. She unsheathed the blade and they were all surprised when they saw it. The blade itself was made of a greenish metal and it curved on one side.  
  
"Wicked!" James said.  
  
Dasani put the sword back into the scabbard and set it on the table. Next she pulled out her bow, Elvin and her quiver of arrows. Underneath that was rolled up piece of fabric. She unrolled it on the table and was surprised to see a collection of knives. In the bottom of the trunk were other odds and ends such as a few more daggers and sharpening tools.  
  
Dasani sighed. "I guess you can never have too many weapons."  
  
"What are all those knives for?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
Dasani grinned, "Those are the fun part. I get to put those all around the house and no person who means any of those who live here harm can enter."  
  
"It's all well and good in theory, but does it work?" Moody asked without looked up at her. He was examining the sword.  
  
Dasani raised an eyebrow. "You may have known what I was, but you've never met an elf have you?"  
  
Moody grumbled.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Well when an elf does something, they generally make sure it is done right."  
  
James, Sirius and Moody followed her as she went around the house, pushing the knives into the ground in a wide circle encompassing both manor and yard. Afterwards, they decided that they would have a tournament of sorts. They began to plan for having it the next week. The three friends wrote to everyone they could think of asking them to come. They even invited people that they did not particularly like.  
  
When Dasani called Lily from a payphone a few miles away from Godric's Hollow she was very surprised.  
  
"Where did you come up with this idea?" Lily asked.  
  
"We were EXTREMELY bored." Dasani said. "So can you come?"  
  
"If you can figure out some way to get me there, my parents won't be back until the week after, and then we're going to Italy. Petunia won't bring me; she has a date with Vernon." Lily sounded disgusted.  
  
"I'll ask Sirius." Dasani said. "I'm sure it will be fine though."  
  
"Then I'll be there."  
  
Dasani decided not to mention the fact that she and Sirius were staying with James. After she finished talking with Lily, she called Allison, who was unable to come. Then she got back on Sirius's motorbike and returned to James's house. The boys were in charge of calling everyone else, except for one person that Dasani was inviting without their knowledge.  
  
. . . . . . . . .............................  
  
"I wonder which one it is . . ." Dasani was in a part of London that she had never been to before. She was currently wondering which house belonged to the person she was here to see.  
  
(A/N: Hmmmmm . . . . I wonder who Dasani's going to see??? What's she up to??? Can you guess who it is??? I bet you can't If you did and got it right tell me in a review)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Dasani looked at a house and then noticed that one had a green door with a silver doorknob and knocker. She chuckled at the simplicity of it all and was glad she had remembered to dress the part. She was wearing black robes with a silver clasp over a dark green shirt. She walked up to the door and hesitated, 'I cannot believe I'm actually doing this . . . at least Lily won't be mad at me.'  
  
(A/N: Spending so much time with Sirius and James was making her more willing to be outgoing)  
  
She knocked on the door after making sure that her ears were not pointed. A house-elf answered the door.  
  
"What is you needing miss?" the house elf asked.  
  
Dasani sneered at the elf in case someone was watching, "I'd like to talk to Severus, and make it quick." She growled. It had taken a bit of practice in the mirror to make it convincing enough for her.  
  
The small figure dressed in the shift of all of its kind shrunk back, "Yes miss, right away miss. You just be waiting yourself here, miss." The elf scurried up the stairs.  
  
Dasani observed her surroundings. EVERYTHING was green and silver. The house was very elegant, and not as stifling as Grimmauld Place had been, but it still had a somewhat dark feeling to it. She turned as she heard footsteps on the stairs, too loud and quick to be a house elf.  
  
Snape looked at her in surprise. "That's a new look."  
  
Dasani shrugged, "I thought I should fit everything else."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hullo to you too." Dasani decided to get it over with, "I've come to invite you to a tournament we're having on Saturday at James's house. What do you say, Sevy?"  
  
He glared at the nickname. "I would rather have been sorted into Hufflepuff."  
  
"Suit yourself; I just thought it would be a good chance for you to show up James and Sirius."  
  
"I thought he was your boyfriend." Snape spat out. "I'm sure he doesn't know about this, or he wouldn't have let you come."  
  
Dasani sighed, "He is. However, he's been a bloody prat to you and even I, as much as I like Sirius, can see you've done little to deserve it. You're right, Sirius doesn't know I'm here, but it was partly my idea and I would like you to come." She stressed the word I.  
  
"Why." He said simply.  
  
Dasani was beginning to get frustrated. "BECAUSE! I know I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin, but I would like to at least make things right to the point where you don't sneer at me when you say something and to the point where I stop thinking of you as a Slytherin. In case you don't already know, I have two friends already who are in Slytherin. Until you give me a reason not to trust you, I will."  
  
"They should have put you in Hufflepuff." Snape's lip curled in disgust.  
  
Dasani nearly growled, "Look, I'll be here at 9:00 on Friday morning. If you decide to come, be waiting outside." She let herself out the door.  
  
Snape's father walked in. "Who was that?"  
  
"A girl from school."  
  
His father opened the door and watched as she rode away on the motorbike. He caught sight of her green shirt and assumed she was in Slytherin. "What did she want?"  
  
"Asked me to go to this stupid tournament that the Gryffindors are having so I can show up Potter and Black." He said the word 'Gryffindors' slightly differently than he usually did.  
  
. . . . ............................  
  
Dasani mentally ranted until she returned to Godric's Hollow. Sirius greeted her when she came back.  
  
"You were gone a long time hon, where'd you go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Well, Jamsie-boy and I owled everyone." Sirius pulled her inside.  
  
"Is Lily coming???" James yelled from the kitchen as soon as he heard Dasani's voice.  
  
Dasani rolled her eyes as Sirius said, "He's been asking that every time he THOUGHT the door opened."  
  
"Yes." Dasani called to James.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Dasani laughed. Then she noticed that Sirius was pulling her upstairs and not into the kitchen where she assumed everyone else was.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dasani asked. She turned back towards the kitchen, but Sirius pulled her back the way he had started.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
(A/N: I hope you're not thinking what I suspect you're thinking. If anything worse than the word 'SNOG' comes to mind, then take your hand, get a glass of ice-water, and pour it on yourself because you are being PERVERTED!!!)  
  
. . . . . . . . ........................  
  
-Friday, the second week of summer vacation, London-  
  
Dasani had taken Sirius's motorbike and James's clothes this morning. She was wearing one of his robes, and a green quidditch team shirt. (Her own pants though)  
  
She was returning to the part of London that she had visited a few days before. When she reached the house with the familiar green door, she looked around and sighed.  
  
'I guess he decided it wasn't worth it.' Dasani thought.  
  
She had just turned around the bike when she heard a, "Br-Dasani!"  
  
She turned around with wide eyes and saw none other than Severus Snape standing outside of his house.  
  
He walked down the few steps and over to where she was. He seemed to desperately be trying to stop and turn around.  
  
She was still staring at him wide eyed as he said, "My father wants to meet you. He-he thinks that you're my . . ." He seemed unable to say it, as if it was to disturbing to think of, which indeed it was.  
  
Her eyes widened more. "He thinks I'm your GIRLFRIEND!?"  
  
Snape glared at her and looked back at the house, "Not so loud!"  
  
"You didn't do anything to discourage that thought did you? And I suppose he thinks I'm a Slytherin too."  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
Dasani put her hands to her face. 'Why me? Why couldn't I have just let well enough alone? I didn't HAVE to do this! BAD DASANI!' She thought, and then said, "Am I supposed to be some specific person?"  
  
Snape looked at her incredulously. "You'd go along with it? You'd pretend that I, Severus Snape am your boyfriend???" You're stupider than I thought."  
  
She decided to ignore that last comment and nodded. "I got you into this, and from what I've heard from Snape about your father you'd probably get in trouble if I didn't."  
  
"I told him your name and that you're a pureblood."  
  
Dasani took a deep breath and said, "Well are we going to do this? I still have to pick up Lily."  
  
Snape muttered something under his breath that may or may not have had something to do with 'impatient Gryffindors' and led her inside.  
  
They walked to a sort of parlor area that was as green as the rest of the house. There they found a man waiting. He had long black hair, and a goatee. He was very regal-looking. His robes were all black; Dasani could see where Severus got his 'look' from.  
  
"You must be Dasani." He said. "My son has told me much about you."  
  
"He has?" Dasani raised an eyebrow and looked at Snape. He glared back at her when his father was not looking.  
  
"Oh yes. It is always good to hear of another person who despises the Black's son. Though none can hate him as much as I do."  
  
Dasani though for a moment. "I think its awful how he agrees with nothing his family does. It's absolutely disgraceful."  
  
The head of the house of Snape obviously thought she was talking badly about Sirius. Dasani thought she was talking badly about the REST of his family.  
  
"You may leave now." Snape's father left the room in an obvious dismissal.  
  
When they got outside again Dasani remarked, "Well he's PLEASANT."  
  
Snape sneered, "I'm sure YOUR father isn't any better!"  
  
Dasani turned to look at him. "I wouldn't know. My father is dead."  
  
She climbed on Sirius's motorbike. "Get on and put on the spare helmet. Lily will probably think that you're Sirius with the hair. She'll think I'm James."  
  
Snape stood there, wondering whether he regretted making that last comment.  
  
"Are you coming or not? For your sake I REALLY hope that I did not just have to meet your FATHER for nothing." She was glaring at him.  
  
He decided that he could (should) have said something equally as rude, but less hurtful. He climbed on and put on the helmet, "I don't see why you were put in Gryffindor." It was as close to an apology as Severus Snape would probably ever say.  
  
"Just shut up and hold on." Dasani started the bike.  
  
"I don't need YOU to help me stay on."  
  
'Bloody git has more mood swings than a cavalry of women.' She said nothing, but pulled out onto the street. Dasani could tell that Snape was having a hard time keeping his balance since she was going slightly over the speed-limit.  
  
"Why haven't you told your father about Rebeka?" Dasani asked.  
  
Snape's face softened at the mention of his girlfriend. He had recently gotten the courage to ask her out, albeit that she was not a pureblood. She was the only one who he would open up to. "She isn't a pureblood. He wouldn't understand."  
  
Dasani nodded. "I know the feeling."  
  
'I do NOT need her pity. Why am I here? I don't need anyone. She's HIS girlfriend. –She never had anything to do with him bothering me.- I don't like the way this is turning out. –She always smiles at you when she sees you.- She's not smiling at ME. A certain event came to mind. It had been that year after the OWLS.  
  
. . . . . . ...........................  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Snape stood up. He had been reading an OWL paper outside after one of the tests. He walked away from the bushes where he had been sitting and started across the grass. He was still absorbed in his paper when he heard a loud voice say, "All right, Snivellus?"  
  
Snape quickly looked up and reacted so fast it was like he had been expecting an attack. He dropped his bag and grabbed for his wand and had it halfway in the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The wand Snape was holding flew into the air and landed on the grass a ways behind him. Sirius laughed.  
  
Snape dove towards his wand but was stopped by, "Impedimenta!"  
  
This went on for a few minutes until a voice could be heard, "Leave him ALONE!"  
  
It was Lily Evans.  
  
"All right, Evans?" asked James with a more masculine voice.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She looked at James with great anger. "What's he done to you?"  
  
James came up with some smart remark to which most of the crowd that had gathered watched.  
  
"You think you're funny," Lily said. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him ALONE."  
  
"I will if you go out with me Lily," James said.  
  
They argued more and Snape got his wand. He cut the side of James's face with a spell.  
  
James waved his wand and Snape was hanging upside down in the air.  
  
"LET HIM DOWN NOW!" Lily demanded, brandishing her wand at James.  
  
"Certainly." James let Snape fall to the ground. "You're lucky Lily was here, Snivellus-"  
  
"I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!" Snape said angrily.  
  
"Fine." Lily said coolly. "I won't bother in the future." She had one last bout with James and then she stormed away.  
  
James angrily went back to torturing Snape.  
  
Later that day, Lily and Dasani passed by Snape in the halls, talking. As they went by, Dasani flashed a smile at Snape and said something. Lily did not smile because of his earlier comment, but she didn't stop to do anything to him.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
. . . . . . . . ...................................  
  
As Snape was recalling this, Dasani found herself caught up in the flashback. She found herself getting more and more furious at the two more popular marauders. She did frown at the comment Snape had made about her friend.  
  
"I didn't know." Dasani said back to Snape, who had relented and had his hands set precariously on her waist to hold himself on.  
  
He snarled as he realized what she was talking about. "I don't know how you found out, but I don't need your pity!"  
  
"Then what do you need?" Dasani surprised herself and Snape by asking.  
  
He said nothing and neither did she, and presently they arrived at Lily's house.  
  
The red-head was waiting outside for them. She climbed on behind 'Sirius' and 'James'. Lily caught the mood of the others and they were silent until they made it back to Godric's Hollow. Sirius and James were waiting outside for them. There was nobody else there since they were a little early and the rest would arrive by fireplace.  
  
Lily looked wide-eyed at the two boys standing in the grass next to the driveway and then to the two figures on the motorbike. She quickly got off and stepped away from the bike.  
  
"If James and Sirius are there, than who are YOU?" She demanded.  
  
The driver stood up first. They took off the helmet and long brown hair fell out.  
  
"DASANI!? Why are you wearing James's clothes? And- I WAS RIDING A VEHICLE THAT YOU WERE DRIVING???"  
  
"I'm not that bad a driver." Dasani said frowning. She had to force herself not to glare at James and Sirius.  
  
"Who is that then?" Sirius pointed towards Snape. He took off the helmet and James and Sirius let out yelps of surprise, soon followed by yells of rage.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sirius yelled.  
  
James merely glared and they both put their hand in their pockets for their wands. When they found no wands they looked up in surprise.  
  
"Looking for these?" Dasani held up two wands.  
  
Sirius lunged at Dasani for them, but she put them back in her pocket and glared at him. NOW she was mad. She pushed Sirius up against the wall of the house.  
  
"I KNOW about how you tortured Snape when you thought Lily and I weren't looking." Sirius started to protest. "SHUT UP! I worked to hard for you to screw this up! I had to meet Snape's father, pretend to be a BLOODY Slytherin, yell at a poor house elf, watch you TORMENT him in my mind, AND put up with him! So DON'T EVEN TRY to talk to me today SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Dasani was furious.  
  
Sirius was looking at her wide-eyed. She turned around and found Lily, James, and Snape, who had his wand pointed at James staring at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? DON'T MAKE ME START JAMES POTTER!" She stalked into the house, but not before grabbing Snape's wand out of her hands. Only Lily followed her.  
  
Dasani got into the hall before she turned and yelled back, "AND DON'T YOU TRY ANYTHING SEVERUS SNAPE BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!"  
  
She stalked into the kitchen and raided the fridge for carrots. (A/N: They're so calming) Lily looked at her best friend in awe.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Lily asked.  
  
"THAT was a VERY pissed off Dasani." Dasani replied.  
  
"I realize that, even I'm not that stupid." Lily said.  
  
"Do you really want to get started on that?" Dasani asked, "Because I'm sure I have enough anger left to fight you."  
  
"Why are you so mad?"  
  
Dasani explained it.  
  
"I remember that day. I got really mad at James and wouldn't talk to him for a week."  
  
"Is THAT why? Bloody hell, and to think I was on his side."  
  
Lily glared at her.  
  
"Next time, tell me if you're right." Dasani said.  
  
Lily shook her head at Dasani. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Leave them to their own devices. Frankly, I could care less if they kill each other."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"So? Can't you just let me PRETEND that I don't care?" Dasani made puppy dog eyes at Lily, "PLEASE???"  
  
"I'm not Sirius, that doesn't work with me."  
  
Dasani sighed, "Let's go make sure they're not killing each other, then we can go change and I'll introduce you to James's dad, he's VERY anxious to meet you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dasani just laughed.  
  
"DASANI FAY BRADFORD YOU TELL ME WHAT"S GOING ON IN THAT SICK HEAD OF YOURS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Dasani said nothing, but grinned. They headed back outside.  
  
. . . . . ......................  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Damn she's mad." James said, "What'd you do Padfoot?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, it was HIM!" Sirius pointed towards Snape.  
  
"Yes, blame it on me! I was the one who tried to get YOU killed." Snape said nastily.  
  
"Well as least I wasn't the one who kept sticking MY abnormally large nose into other people's business!"  
  
"I don't have to take this!" Snape growled. He turned away from the two glaring Gryffindors.  
  
"What are you going to do? Run and tell your little girlfriend Dasani?"  
  
Snap whirled around at that, but instead of settling on Sirius and James, his eyes found two figures in the doorway and his eyes widened. Lily and Dasani had come just in time to hear that last comment.  
  
When Snape didn't answer, Sirius turned around, saying, "What are YOU looking a- . . ." He realized that Dasani had heard what he'd said when he saw the look on her face. "Dasani, I-"  
  
"Don't Sirius. Don't say ANYTHING. I believe you've said quite enough." She said icily. She turned and ran upstairs.  
  
"Suave, Black, very smooth." Snape said. He followed Dasani inside.  
  
"Sirius. Orion. Black." Lily's temper got the best of her. "You are, without a doubt, the most SELFISH, CONCIETED, COLD-HEARTED, VAIN, SELF- CENTERED, ANNOYING JERK EVER!" She was tempted to slap him, but settled for pushing him back with a finger with every word she said, "You. Have. Hurt. My. BEST. Friend. And I SWEAR that if she doesn't forgive you, you WILL PAY!" Lily continued to give Sirius an earful, occasionally turning on James as well.  
  
. . . . . . .................  
  
Snape had NO idea why he had followed Dasani, but as he was already in the Potter house uninvited, he decided he should find her soon, so that he did not run into Mr. or Mrs. Potter. He walked up the stairs and decided to start with the door behind which it sounded as if someone was tearing apart the room. He walked up to the door an opened it. A knife flew at him, narrowly missing his face.  
  
"You are lucky that did not hit me." He said coldly, but not viciously.  
  
Dasani glared at him. "Come to gloat? Happy that you ruined me and Sirius?"  
  
For a moment he looked almost hurt.  
  
Dasani sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just so . . ."  
  
Snape shook his head, "I don't need your apology." The words weren't exactly nice, but he did not snarl at her.  
  
The chime rang that signaled someone coming through the fireplace.  
  
"I guess I can't let myself cry." Dasani said.  
  
Snape wasn't sure if she was trying to make a joke, or being serious.  
  
"At least I can kick someone's arse during the tournament." Dasani said. "That reminds me, I have to change. Can you wait outside for a moment?"  
  
Snape nodded, after eyeing the table that was covered with assorted weapons. He walked out the door, closing it behind him. He waited a few minutes, until the door opened and Dasani walked out. Snape made himself show no emotion as she walked down the hallway in a tight sleeveless shirt, a pair of knee-length pants, and a pair of high boots. At her waist, a sword was belted.  
  
"Come on Sevy! We're going to miss all the fun!" Dasani called back.  
  
Snape followed her.  
  
Downstairs, Lily walked over to Dasani and said something to her. Dasani just smiled sadly back and nodded. Nearly all of the soon-to-be Sixth Years were there, including Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Frank Longbottom, Amos Diggory, Narcissa, Remus (Who came just to watch), Peter, Rone, Jade, and Crystal.  
  
Mr. Potter had taken the day off from work so that he could referee. "Right now, we're going to split into pairs and duel with swords. First up is Crystal Makino against Jade Mura."  
  
Crystal and Jade were evenly matched, it was a tie. Next was Frank against Peter; Frank won hands down. Peter lost so bad that even Dasani patted him on the shoulder as compensation. Then came Amos against Lucius; Lucius won, but even Mr. Potter wondered whether he cheated or not. Snape dueled Rone and won when Rone gave up. As they were nearing the last few duels, Lily and James dueled. One would think that James, with his height and weight advantage would have won, but Lily got lucky and tripped James; she won. The final duel was Sirius against Dasani. During the other duels, Sirius had tried numerous times to speak with Dasani, but he had always been cut off by one of their other friends, or Snape.  
  
"Can't you see that she doesn't want to talk to you, Black?"  
  
The two made their way to the area in the yard that was set aside as the dueling area. Dasani drew her sword and handed the scabbard to Lily. Sirius took his sword and held it ready as well. Just before they began, Lily pushed a button on a device she was holding. As Sirius and Dasani began to circle each other, music began to play from the tape-player that Lily had.  
  
[Baby it's the way you make me  
  
Kinda get me go crazy  
  
Never wanna stop  
  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)]  
  
.  
  
The swords rang as they came together.  
  
.  
  
[I can't control it anymore  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
Mmm, you really make me lose my head  
  
My hungry heart must be fed (uh huh, uh huh)]  
  
.  
  
Everyone's eyes fixed on the pair, who were caught up in the music and the swordplay.  
  
.  
  
[Baby it's the way you make me  
  
Kinda get me go crazy  
  
Never wanna stop]  
  
.  
  
Sirius felt as if he could feel the pain Dasani was feeling from his earlier comment.  
  
.  
  
[It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
  
All the way  
  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
  
Everyday  
  
I promise you I will be true, yeah  
  
It's only you]  
  
.  
  
Dasani felt as if she would REALLY like to kill Lily for putting that song on.  
  
.  
  
[Now I know why I was born  
  
You feel my feelings one by one  
  
Can't see the world I'm walking through  
  
Cuz baby I see only you, oh yeah  
  
Baby it's the way you make me  
  
Kinda get me go crazy  
  
Never wanna stop]  
  
.  
  
Lily felt as though she would like to laugh, because she knew exactly what Dasani was thinking.  
  
.  
  
[It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
  
All the way  
  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
  
Everyday  
  
I promise you I will be true, yeah  
  
It's only you]  
  
.  
  
Malfoy was thinking about how flexible Dasani seemed to be.  
  
.  
  
[Baby it's the way you make me  
  
Kinda get me go crazy  
  
Never wanna stop]  
  
.  
  
The author was thinking about how long this bloody song is. Oh, wait, you don't want to know that!  
  
As the song slowed down, so did the pair of duelers speed up.  
  
.  
  
[And you know  
  
I can't see the world I'm walking through  
  
Cuz of you, yeah...  
  
It's gotta be you, all the way  
  
All that I ever wanted  
  
It's gotta be you, I will be true, yeah  
  
It's only you]  
  
.  
  
Dasani knocked Sirius's sword out of his hands and out of his reach.  
  
[It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
  
All the way  
  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
  
Everyday  
  
I promise you I will be true, yeah  
  
It's only you]  
  
.  
  
Dasani pushed Sirius down on the ground and had her sword at his throat as the song ended. Looking up at her, Sirius wasn't sure that he didn't see tears there.  
  
As soon as Mr. Potter declared her the winner, Dasani shook it off and turned violently towards Lily. She began to stalk over to where her red- headed friend was smiling innocently when suddenly . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . ............................  
  
Okay, I believe I'm going to stop this here, after some . . . urging from my friend --0. That song was a tribute to Miracle Girls, a sort of duel of music from the same time (hehe). It's my version of Crazy -.  
  
The next chapter will start off Sirius/Dasani but will merge to Lily/James, and then the NEXT chapter after that will be mostly Lily/James. Please R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
P.S. Lils, sorry the Venice thing wasn't in this chapter, but it's already 20 pages . . . . Gomen.  
  
Oh, and I don't own anyfink 


	14. End Duel, Begin Attack

Hey! And thanks to my reviewers

NotYourAverageLoser: Hehe, you're so smart, it IS a Backstreet Boys song Did I forget to mention that? Oops

CAdoubleLI: --0 Maybe I shouldn't have let you read my story . . . in any case, it is not spelled dule, it is duel . And Dasani can stay mad at Sirius for a LONG time

Dragix: Okay . . . . 'Oriuin' is not misspelled, and Calder is the quieter one, the one who thinks before he acts. Cillian is the more headstrong one, more likely to jump into a battle. And the tournament was because I was bored and felt like adding it. About Snape's house, in my story, Snape's father is very close to Malfoy's father, therefore there will be similarities in the way they live, and I was not informed that Snape's father beat Sevy. And I will consider that in the future. 'It's great, you's showing a nicer side of Snape. He's still evil, but now I think you've overdone it.' Okay, what does that mean????

Game and Watch Forever: I did set myself up for that one

chocolatelove: I like cliffhangers

Okay, I may have forgotten to say, the song in the last chapter was indeed a Backstreet Boys song and I apologize if I made it seem like I had written it. I did not. I have time to write stories, not songs, it just wouldn't work. (laughs)

. . . . . . . . ..................................................

Dasani pushed Sirius down on the ground and had her sword at his throat as the song ended. Looking up at her, Sirius wasn't sure that he didn't see tears there.

As soon as Mr. Potter declared her the winner, Dasani shook it off and turned violently towards Lily. She began to stalk over to where her red-headed friend was smiling innocently when suddenly . . . .

. . . . . there was a noise and a few yells. Everyone's attention was drawn to the far side of the yard, where masked Deatheaters were shooting curses towards the group of students and adults. Mr. Potter gave a cry and pulled out his wand.

"Everyone! Apparate away! Take the children with you!" Mr. Potter yelled. Everyone besides James, Lily, Sirius, Dasani, and Snape had been brought by their parents, so they all got away quickly. Soon other ministry officials began to arrive with a 'pop'. Dasani and Lily were standing around dumbfounded. Lily at least, had the sense to take out her wand.

"DASANI! LILY!" Sirius yelled. "Come ON!" He grabbed Dasani's arm as James grabbed Lily's, pulling her towards the house. Dasani angrily pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I don't need you! Leave me alone!" She ran the other direction and into the back of a Deatheater that was watching from the bushes.

"Well, well, what have we here?" He said, in a somewhat familiar voice. When he saw her face, he made a sound of disdain. "So you aren't what I thought you were! You were just pretending to be a Slytherin weren't you?"

When she didn't answer her tightened his hold on her arm, "WEREN'T YOU!?"

Dasani had just realized who the Deatheater really was. She glared at him through the fear that he was going to kill her now, "I have never said I was a Slytherin. Never."

"You need to learn to respect your elders. I will teach you a lesson! Crucio!" He pointed his wand at her.

Dasani blinked at him. 'Am I dead? Wait, that wasn't the killing spell . . . why isn't anything happening to me?'

The Deatheater (cough cough) Snape's father (cough cough) became furious. "What have you done? WHY WON'T IT WORK!? CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

'In denial, poor bloke' Dasani thought. She was not nearly so afraid anymore. She took the time while he was trying to curse her to take a look back to the rest of the fight. Most of the Deatheaters were gone or unconscious.

"I will consult my master about this later, but as for now, you are more trouble than you are worth, Avada Cad-"

Dasani's eye widened and she did the only thing she could think of; she put her palm out and sent a ball of green fire at him. This startled him into dropping his wand. (A/N: not a very good deatheater is he?)

Dasani turned on her heel and ran for all she was worth, almost running into Severus, who was standing behind the house out of harms way. He was about to say something (most likely degrading) when Sirius stuck his head out of the back door to look for Dasani.

"Dasani!" Sirius ran towards her. He held out his arms and she ran to him. He lifted her up and twirled her around in the air. "Dasani, I'm so sorry." The tall girl didn't answer, she just began to cry into his shoulder. After a few minutes, she dried her eyes and asked, "Is everyone okay? Where's Lily?"

Sirius nodded. "Mr. Potter took her home. Apparently they're leaving tomorrow for Venice."

(A/N: If this contradicts something I previously wrote, please forgive me)

"And everyone else left." James walked out the back door.

"Everyone? Where'd Severus go?" Dasani asked, looking behind her. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Severus?!" Sirius exclaimed, but at a glare from Dasani he shut up.

"Well . . ." James said, noting the tension, "How about some dinner?"

.................... . . . . . . . . .. .

-Venice, Italy-

Lily Evans was taking a vacation with her family in Italy. She was currently waiting for her order at a small restaurant a few blocks from the hotel.

"Petunia just HAD to have these bloody fish and chips." Lily muttered to herself. The restaurant was little more than an open window into a kitchen that made British food.

Lily sighed as she took her order from the counter, "Oh well, I wanted to go for a walk anyway. It's so beautiful here."

"I am, how do you say, glad that you like my country." The voice was accented, but decent in English.

Lily turned towards the voice. She came face-to-face with a boy a few years older than herself. He had black hair that was slightly long and brown eyes.

"May I walk you back to wherever you are going?" the boy asked.

Lily thought for a moment. "I really shouldn't be walking around with strangers."

His shoulders dropped a little.

"So, I think we should introduce ourselves so we won't be strangers anymore. I'm Lily."

He smiled a dashing smile and replied, "I am Sebastiano."

Lily frowned for a moment. "I think I'll just call you Sebastian."

"Very well." He held out his hand for her bag of food. "Let me help you with that." He took her other arm in his and they walked towards the hotel, talking about random things.

"Well, here it is." Lily said.

Sebastian set the bag down and took Lily's face in her hands, kissing both sides of her face, then taking her hand and kissing the top of that too.

"Thank you, Lily, for allowing me to escort you back. I hope that I may run into you again while you are visiting my country." Sebastian bowed.

Lily giggled and picked up the bag. She walked in the hotel waving to the Italian who was blowing kisses at her.

She got on the elevator and went to write a letter to Dasani.

. . . . . ..........................................

-Godric's Hollow-

An owl flew in the open kitchen window and dropped a letter on Dasani's lap. She was sitting in one of the stools next to the counter. She, James and Sirius were the only ones awake. They were having a midnight 'snack'. The 'snack' was really what Mr. and Mrs. Potter had for dinner, because the three teens had not been there. She opened the letter as the owl flew back outside. As she began reading, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked nosily, trying to read it too.

Dasani turned it so neither of them could read it and suddenly began to laugh.

"What???" James and Sirius exclaimed.

"It's from Lily."

"What does it say!" James said eagerly.

"Well APPARENTLY, Lily was picking up some food for Petunia at a restaurant and she met a BOY." Dasani grinned.

"WHAT!?" James nearly fell out of his chair.

"She met an Italian guy. He walked her back to their hotel and kissed BOTH of her cheeks." Dasani laughed at the look on James's face.

"And he kissed her hand."

"That's it! Next summer she's not allowed to go anywhere!" James said defiantly.

Dasani raised an eyebrow. "There's even a picture she had taken with him. He's pretty hot. She even said so. Man, next summer I'm going to go with her, I'd like to meet this guy. I wonder if he has any brothers . . ."

Now both James AND Sirius looked a little annoyed.

"What else did she say?" Sirius said frowning.

"Don't be so jealous!" Dasani said smiling. "Oh, she just asks how I'm doing at Sirius's house."

"Didn't you write to tell her that we're at James's?" Sirius questioned.

"No. I didn't want her to worry."

"You're going to catch all seven hells for that you know."

"Oh yes." Dasani sounded pleased at the prospect.

Sirius chuckled at his girlfriend's sense of humor.

While they had been talking James had picked up the picture that Lily had sent Dasani. He was squinting at it over his glasses trying to figure out what was so special about him.

"He's not that good-looking." James said obstinately.

"Are you kidding me!? He's gorgeous!" Dasani said. (A/N: I'm kind of picturing an Italian Diego Luna (Dirty Dancing Havana Nights) here) "Not as gorgeous as Sirius though."

Sirius wasn't paying enough attention to notice the compliment. He had walked over to stand behind Dasani and was looking at the letter over her shoulder.

He put his arms around her waist, laid his chin on her shoulder and said, "There's a P.S."

"Really?" Dasani read it aloud, "'P.S. You'd better write me back about what happens on the full moon, you should get this about the time it's the next one.'"

She looked over her shoulder and met Sirius's eyes. They both instinctively looked out the window. The clouds were covering the moon. Dasani removed Sirius's arms from her waist, stood up, and walked out the door. Sirius and James followed her.

There was a slight breeze that began to blow the clouds away. As the full moon was revealed, Dasani stiffened . . .

. . . . . . .......................

man, I am SOOOOOOO Evil

Sorry to all who were waiting for a chapter, and thank you to everyone who asked me to update. I got REALLY stuck with this chapter and frankly I think it sucks, but . . . . oh well.

Please Review


End file.
